


Magical Girl Lyrical Twins

by PrincessRose



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, Family, Friendship, Futanari, Magical Girl Lyrical Twins, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, but what if the story was a bit different then what really happened? What if Nanoha wasn't the only Magical Girl at that time? What if there was another? What if this other Magical Girl was a family member? What if Nanoha had a twin sister? Well, let me show you what happens as the story begins.





	1. A mysterious encounter

Something was running through a forest someplace as trees passed by them while they ran. What appeared to be a human had their hand on a wound that was bleeding. This human seemed to be a young boy with short light brown hair. A strange sound emanated from the area making the boy look around the area with his green eyes. A black creature with glowing red eyes showed itself in the area. The boy pulled out a very tiny red gem-like stone holding it forward with just his fingers. A type of green seal appeared in front of him as he concentrated making the seal start to shrink. The creature took off towards the boy as it saw that crossing the ground closer to the boy.

"Ancient resonance, turn into light! Put those that are unforgiven inside the ring of sealing!" chanted the boy as the creature leaped into the air towards him. "Jewel seed, seal!"

The creature hit the seal giving off a light and was thrown back farther away from the young boy. The creature started slithering away as the boy fell onto his hands and knees.

"I let it get away... I have to go after it..." said the boy before falling to the forest ground. "Someone... Listen to my voice... Lend me your powers! Magical... powers..."

The boy started shinning with a green light, and a small ferret-like creature took his place. A red gem fell nearby him onto the forest ground.

The early bright morning sun shined down on an impressive city near the ocean. This city was Uminari City, and it had buildings of all different sizes. In a white house with a blue tile roof lived a family. On the left of the house if you were facing the entrance was a tree and some bushes while on the other side of the house had a pond nearby another building similar to the house and some bushes. The house had a white with blue tile rooftop fence going around it with a wooden gate at the entrance.

An alarm started going off as a head of auburn hair was covered up by light pink blankets. The owner of the auburn hair reached for their pink cell phone only to knock it off the bed and then reached an arm out from under the blanket while laying in their bed in their room shutting it off. Their bedroom had a light pink colored carpet with pale brown walls. Two pillow-like cushions were scattered in a couple of places in the room, and there was an end table with a light on it next to the bed. The owner of the hand pulled the phone inside then sleepily sat up yawning to show it was a young little girl with auburn hair and blue eyes wearing light pink pajamas.

"That was a pretty strange dream I just had," said the auburn-haired girl before turning and stretching smiling.

Meanwhile, in another place in the house at the same time, another alarm started going off as another head of auburn hair was covered up by light blue fluffy blankets. The owner of the second auburn hair person reached for their black cell phone only to knock it off the bed and then reached an arm out from under the blanket while laying in their bed in their room shutting it off. Their bedroom had a light blue fluffy colored carpet with pale brown walls. Unlike the previous room, this one was kept neat and tidy with an end table with a light on it next to the bed. There was a desk nearby on the other side of the room and a bookshelf nearby it along with books on a shelf on the desk. The owner of the hand pulled the phone inside then sleepily sat up yawning to show it was another young little girl with auburn hair and blue eyes wearing a silver training bra for pajamas while the rest of her body was covered up by the blanket. Dangling from the girl's neck and over top of her silver training bra was a necklace with a very tiny silver gem-like stone with light blue swirls of mist inside it. 

 _"Another weird dream again, but this time it was different,"_ thought the auburn-haired girl before turning and stretching smiling.

A little later two girls with the same hair color wearing the same white outfit were standing in the bathroom in front of a mirror. One of the differences is one of them had long hair that came down to their knees while the other had short hair tied up in twin side short ponytails. The second difference was one was a bit more tone in the arms, calves, thighs, and ass while the other was not.

 _"I'm Nanoha Takamachi. I'm a third-grader at Seisho Elementary, a private school. And in the Takamachi family, I'm one of the youngest of four children,"_ the short auburn-haired girl with blue eyes introduced herself mentally. She was the one that wasn't as tone as the other girl that looked like her.

 _"I'm Manoka Takamachi. I'm a third-grader at Seisho Elementary, a private school. And in the Takamachi family, I'm one of the youngest of four children. Nanoha and I are twins, and even though I was firstborn a second before my sister, we are still recorded as being born at the same time,"_ the long knee-length auburn-haired girl with blue eyes introduced herself mentally. She was the one that was a bit more tone than her sister Nanoha.  _"I help my father out after school as the one in charge of baking and making the sweets at the Midroiya cafe."_

A little after that both girls came out into the dining room with the kitchen nearby. In the kitchen, a man with dark brown hair wearing blue pants and a white shirt was working hard to prepare breakfast.

"Good morning!" shouted Nanoha as she made her way over to her father.

"Good morning Papa," said Manoka quietly.

"Oh, Nanoha, Manoka, good morning," said the man turning to them from the kitchen.

"Here take these please," said the man passing a tray of glasses to Nanoha.

"Okay," said Nanoha taking the tray of glasses.

While he was doing that Manoka disappeared from the dining room. Nanoha carried the glasses over to the table.

 _"This man is our father,"_ Nanoha introduced the man that was in the kitchen mentally.  _"This is Shiro Takamachi, our father. He's the owner of Midoriya, a cafe located across the street from the train station, and the main pillar of our household."_

"Breakfast is almost ready," said Shiro.

 _"I love my family!"_ Nanoha mentally continued as the scene changed to show a cafe.  _"By the way, Midoriya is located in the middle of the shopping strip, across the street from the train station. It prides itself on cakes, cream puffs, milkshakes, and house-roasted coffee. It's a favorite after-school hangout for schoolgirls, as well as for all the ladies of the neighborhood."_

"Where's big brother and big sister?" asked Nanoha.

"Manoka just went to go get them," said Shiro. "They're over at the dojo."

Meanwhile in the dojo earlier a young woman with brown braided hair down to her butt tied in a yellow ribbon with two locks framing her face wearing dark blue pants with a white strip down the side and a light blue short sleeve shirt was swinging a wooden sword. Standing in front of her was a man with short brown hair wearing dark blue pants and a similar dark blue shirt with his arms crossed his stomach. The door opened of the dojo and Manoka stepped in.

"Big brother, big sister, good morning," said Manoka. "Breakfast is almost ready." 

"Morning, Nanoha," said the young man. "Is it that time already?"

"Oh, Nanoha. Good morning," said the young woman turning to her.

"No it's dinner time," said Manoka sarcastically not bothering to correct them throwing a towel at the young woman.

The young woman caught the towel.

"Thanks," said the young woman whipping herself off with a worried face.

"What seriously?" questioned the young man. "Father isn't going to be happy we missed a day of school." 

 _"These two are our older siblings,"_  Manoka introduced mentally.

"That's it for now, Miyuki," said the young man.

 _"Our big brother, Kyouya Takamachi, is a freshman in college,"_ Manoka continued with her mental introduction. _"He's a swordsman following in my dad's footsteps, and acts as coach to our big sister and also helps dad out at Midoriya cafe."_

"Okay. Then we'll continue this tomorrow morning," said Miyuki who apparently is the young woman.

 _"And our big sister, Miyuki Takamachi, is in eleventh grade,"_ Manoka continued.  _"She also helps dad out at Midoriya cafe."_

A little later after they got inside the house.

"Father sorry about us skipping school," said Kyouya coming into the kitchen with Miyuki.

"What are you talking about its morning?" questioned Shiro turning to look at him.

"Ehhhh!" shouted both Kyouya and Miyuki. "NANOHA!" They both turned to Manoka. "You lied to us!"

"That's Manoka," said Shiro correcting them.

"I'm Nanoha," said Nanoha raising her hand.

Both of them looked at Shiro as he said that and then at Nanoha before palming their foreheads. Then Kyouya and Miyuki looked at Manoka who smiled.

"You still lied to us Manoka," said Kyouya.

"Actually, big brother, I was being sarcastic because you asked a stupid question," said Manoka.

"What he ask you?" asked Shiro curiously.

"He asked if it was that time already after I told them breakfast is almost ready," said Manoka.

Both Nanoha and Shiro shook their heads as they heard that while Kyouya and Miyuki looked embarrassed at being shown up by their little sister. A little later the food for breakfast was sat out on the table.

"Oh it looks tasty as ever this morning," said Kyouya reaching his hand out.

"Big brother, you know the rules," said Manoka reprimanding him.

He stopped and looked at her before speaking as everyone looked at him.

"Oh right," said Kyouya withdrawing his hand.

Everyone got into a prayer as they closed their eyes and put their hands together. Manoka did the blessing then everyone went to get ready to eat. Kyouya went to get some of the food, but it was snatched up by Manoka.

"Mine," said Manoka forking the food and putting it in her mouth.

"No fair I was going for that, Nanoha!" shouted Kyouya disappointed.

"That's Manoka," said Shiro and Nanoha correcting him. 

Kyouya palmed his forehead for the second time as he heard them say that. Kyouya then went to get some more food he had his eyes on, but again it was snatched up by Manoka.

"Come on I was going to get that!" cried out Kyouya.

"You two stop it," said Shiro.

"Yes Papa," said Manoka smiling.

Sometime later a white and blue bus honked its horn pulled over to the side.

"Good morning!" came Nanoha's greeting as she got onto the bus.

"Good morning," said Manoka greeting everyone as she got onto the bus behind Nanoha.

"Nanoha! Manoka!" came a couple of voices.

"Good morning, Manoka," came several more voices from other kids on the bus looking at Nanoha.

"Nanoha! Manoka! Over here!" came two shouts from two girls in the back that were waving their hands.

One girl had long middle length purple hair down to her lower back wearing the same outfit as both Nanoha and Manoka. The other girl had long middle length light brown hair down to her lower back, and she was wearing the same outfit as both Nanoha and Manoka too. They were both sitting next to each other with the purple hair girl on the right and the light brown haired girl on the left if you were facing them or the opposite if you were facing the other direction. Nanoha and Manoka made their way to them not bothering to reply to the several other kids on the bus, but still waving to them as they passed them.

"Suzuka! Arisa!" said Nanoha as she got back to them.

"Morning," said Arisa who was the light brown hair girl.

"Good morning, Manoka," said Suzuka who was the purple-haired girl.

"I'm Nanoha," said Nanoha correcting them.

"Ehhhh!" shouted everyone on the bus falling over in their seats dramatically along with Arisa and Suzuka.

They soon recovered as they looked at Nanoha and Manoka.

"Sorry," apologized Suzuka and Arisa with the later moving to the side.

Nanoha took her seat in the middle of them next to the purple-haired girl while Manoka took her position in the middle between Nanoha and the light brown-haired girl. The bus door closed and then pulled away. As the bus continued, Nanoha was smiling while Arisa pulled out her homework.

 _"Arisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura have been in our class since first grade,"_ Nanoha mentally introduced. _"And this year, the four of us go to the same cram school too."_

"Manoka can you take a look at this?" asked Arisa handing the papers to Nanoha who blinked.

Manoka took it taking it from her hand.

"Nanoha? What are you doing?" questioned Arisa.

"I'm Nanoha," said Nanoha raising her hand.

Arisa palmed her forehead as she heard that before looking at Manoka while Suzuka sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry," apologized Arisa.

You might be asking yourself what all the fuss is about or what is going on. Manoka is at the top of her class both academically and athletically, so naturally, people in school admire her for this.

"Arisa this here is incorrect," said Manoka pointing to a problem.

"Huh?" questioned Arisa looking at it.

"Don't you see what the problem is?" asked Manoka.

"No not really," said Arisa confused.

"Watch," said Manoka as she started showing her how to do it correctly. "See."

"Oh I see," said Arisa understanding now what was wrong. "Thanks, Manoka. Are there any others."

"Your welcome and there is," said Manoka.

"Which ones?" asked Arisa.

Manoka pointed to a few of them before handing the paper to Arisa who continued to try to figure them out with a frustrated face.

Sometime later in an off white building with windows in a classroom a teacher was talking.

"Just as I had you research, there are many stores in this city," said the female teacher with short brown hair wearing a black skirt and a white shirt. "Actually seeing and hearing the behavior and cleverness of all the people who work in such stores must have been a very educational experience for you. Just like this, there are various jobs in all sorts of places, so what kind of job would you like to hold when you grow up?"

Arisa was busy drawing while listening to the teacher at her desk while Nanoha and Suzuka were paying attention. Manoka was instead looking out the window at the sky bored while listening to the teacher.

"It might be a good idea to start thinking about that now," said the teacher.

Sometime later the bell went off.

"Rise!" shouted Manoka's voice and there was a bunch of noise indicating everyone standing up.

 _"My future, huh..."_ thought Nanoha as she was eating her lunch while sitting on a bench with Arisa, Suzuka, and Manoka.

"Arisa, Suzuka, Sis," said Nanoha looking at them. "You three have a good idea of what you'll be, right?"

"Both Mom and Dad run a company, so I have to study a lot, so I can properly take over," said Arisa hold a rice cake in her hand then looking up at the sky.

"I like machines," said Suzuka before getting a bit of her food, "so I'm considering an engineering specialty." 

"I bet Manoka is going to take over Midoryia Cafe," said Arisa looking at Manoka.

"Or maybe she will be a PE teacher," said Suzuka.

"I see. The three of you are amazing," said Nanoha.

"But Nanoha, won't you inherit Cafe Midoriya with Manoka?" asked Arisa.

"That's one of the visions of my future, but..." said Nanoha. "I have a feeling that there's something else that I want to do, but it's not really clear what exactly that thing is. I don't have any special traits or talents."

"You...!" shouted Arisa.

"Enough stop it Arisa," said Manoka as Arisa looked at her along with Nanoha and Suzuka. Manoka stood up and walked over to the fence looking up at the sky while Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka looked at her. "I think it's pointless to worry about it. The answer will come to you at the right time. Even though the teacher said to start thinking about it, we are not even in middle school let alone high school yet. Why worry about it now when the future is unpredictable. Even if you decide on something now, it doesn't mean it's going to happen. It could change by the time you reach middle school, high school, or college. I doubt the teacher herself chose the path she has at the start but eventually did chose it." Manoka looked back at them to see them surprised by what she said.

"I never really thought about that," said Arisa and Suzuka surprised.

"Your not the only one that isn't sure," said Manoka. "There are many things I could do with my brains and athletic ability, but just because there are so many things don't mean I will choose that in the future." Manoka turned around and looked up at the sky again.

Nanoha was shocked as she heard that while Suzuka and Arisa looked at her surprised and confused.

"But Sis, isn't your dream to take over Midoriya Cafe?" asked Nanoha.

"Yeah I thought that was what you was planning to do Manoka," said Arisa confused.

"Don't get me wrong that is my dream, but even so," said Manoka, "it doesn't mean that's what I'll be doing in the future. No one can really say what they will do in the future even if they do start thinking about it now. Just like you Sis, I also have a feeling that there's something else that I want to do, but it's not really clear to me what exactly that thing is." Manoka shook her head and turned around beaming a smile that warmed the three girl's hearts while Nanoha blushed looking away. "You shouldn't beat yourself up over it and think badly about yourself. I'm sure you'll find your answer eventually whatever it may be."

Sometime later the sky was orange, and birds were flying in the sky.

 _"Something I can do... Something only I can do?"_ thought Nanoha.

Nanoha, Manoka, Arisa, and Suzuka was walking through a forest path.

"You were amazing in dodge-ball today, Suzuka," said Arisa.

"Yeah, she was really awesome!" said Nanoha as they passed a human that was walking a dog.

"Oh, not at all," said Suzuka. "Manoka was way better."

The dog started barking at them which made Arisa turn around.

"Be quiet!" shouted Arisa.

After catching up with the others a little later, Arisa found a forest path.

"Over here!" shouted Arisa. "Cutting through here is a shortcut!"

"Really?" asked Suzuka.

"The path is a bit rough, though," said Arisa.

 _"This path why does it look familiar to me?"_ thought Manoka blinking while the three walked inside.

Arisa turned back around to see that Manoka wasn't following.

"Nanoha you coming or what?" asked Arisa.

"I'm Nanoha," said Nanoha correcting her.

Arisa palmed her forehead before correcting herself.

"Sorry, I mean Manoka you coming?" asked Arisa.

Manoka continued to look around for a little bit.

 _"Maybe it's just my imagination,"_ thought Manoka shaking her head. 

Nanoha walked over to her looking at her confused.

"Something wrong Sis?" asked Nanoha.

"No nothing is wrong," said Manoka. "Let's go."

They started walking through the forest shortcut that Arisa picked out, but as they continued to go Manoka was looking around the area.

 _"This place it looks familiar to me,"_ thought Manoka before she remembered the dream and she stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes widen.

Nanoha noticed Manoka stop and look a bit surprised, so she spoke up.

"Arisa, Suzuka wait up," said Nanoha before turning around heading back to her sister.

Arisa and Suzuka turned to look at her to see she was heading back to Manoka but stopped not long after as her dream from last night flashed through her head.

 _"This is the place I saw in my dream last night,"_ thought both Nanoha and Manoka at the same time.

Arisa and Suzuka came over towards Nanoha.

"Something wrong?" asked Suzuka.

"Nanoha? Manoka?" questioned Arisa.

"No, It's nothing," said Nanoha as she ran closer to them. "Sorry, sorry."

"Are you all right?" asked Suzuka.

"Yeah," said Nanoha.

"Manoka something wrong?" shouted Arisa.

Nanoha turned to look at her sister curiously and confused. Manoka shook her head before running over to them.

"No," said Manoka. "Let's go."

Arisa, Suzuka, and Manoka walked off while Nanoha hanged back a little bit.

"That's impossible," said Nanoha turning.

 _"No, it can't be,"_ thought Manoka.  _"Maybe I'm just overthinking."_

"Nanoha!" shouted Suzuka.

Nanoha ran off catching up to them as they continued to walk and then there was a sound before a voice called out.

 _"Help me!"_ cried out the voice.

Nanoha and Manoka both stopped as they heard the voice calling out to them. Arisa and Suzuka noticed this and turned to them.

"Nanoha? Manoka?" questioned Arisa.

"Did you hear something just now?" asked Nanoha.

"Something?" questioned Suzuka.

"Like a voice," said Nanoha.

"Not really," said Arisa.

"I don't think I heard anything," said Suzuka. 

Nanoha turned to Manoka to see her looking at her curiously guessing she didn't hear it either. They continued to look around the area then the voice called out to Nanoha and Manoka again.

 _"Help me!"_ cried out the voice.

Nanoha took off running, and Manoka took off after her quickly catching up to her.

"Nanoha, Manoka!" shouted Arisa.

"Nanoha, Manoka?!" questioned Suzuka.

Nanoha continued to run through the forest area with Manoka slightly following behind her.

"I think it was from over here," said Nanoha before gasping as her eyes widen at spotting a ferret-like creature laying on the ground.

Nanoha got down looking at it while Manoka was walking towards her. The ferret-like animal's right ear twitched then it looked up at Nanoha showing a tiny red gem-like stone on its neck. Nanoha reached down carefully lifting the ferret-like animal up a little while Manoka walked over looking down at it as the creature looked at her, but then ignoring her as it looked back at Nanoha.

"What's wrong, Manoka?! Running off so suddenly!" came Arisa shout.

"Look, an animal," said Suzuka. "It looks like it's hurt."

"Yeah... what should we do?" asked Nanoha.

"We should take it to a veterinarian's office," said Manoka. "There's one nearby. I'll show you the way."

A little later at the veterinarian's office, the woman washed her hands off as she spoke.

"The wounds were a bit bad, but luckily there were no broken bones," said the Vet. "It seems to be very weak right now. Maybe it's been on its own for a while."

"Thank you so much, Doctor!" said Nanoha loudly.

"Thank you very much!" said Suzuka, Arisa

"Thank you," said Manoka quietly.

"Oh, you're welcome!" said the Vet.

"Doctor, this is a ferret, right?" asked Arisa looking down at the small animal. "I wonder if it was someone's pet?"

"Is it a ferret?" questioned the vet. "It's a strange breed if it is. And on the collor...is this a gem?"

The animal looked up as she said that looking at her. Everyone gasped as they saw that.

"It woke up!" said Suzuka.

It looked from Nanoha to Arisa to Suzuka and then to Manoka. It blinked before it went back and forth looking from Nanoha to Manoka.

"It's looking..." said Suzuka.

"Manoka," said Arisa looking at Nanoha before turning to Manoka. "Nanoha, it's looking at both of you."

The animal's eyes then turned to Manoka as it heard that looking at her until it heard Nanoha speaking up.

"I'm Nanoha," said Nanoha looking at her. 

 The animal's eyes turned to Nanoha as it heard that while Arisa palmed herself on the forehead.

"Yeah... um... um..." said Nanoha before sticking out a finger. 

The animal sniffed it before licking it making Nanoha blush and smile while Manoka crossed her arms over her stomach. The ferret laid back down weakly after that.

"It's best to let it rest for a while, so I'll take care of it here until tomorrow," said the Vet.

Manoka unfolded her arms across her stomach as Nanoha, Arisa, Suzuka, and she all looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Yes, please do!" said Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka.

"Yes, please do," said Manoka quietly at the same time as the others.

"So come by again tomorrow to see how it's doing, okay?" said the Vet.

"Yes, we will!" said Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka while Manoka said it quietly.

"Oh no, it's time for cram school!" shouted Arisa.

"You're right!" said Suzuka.

"Then, Doctor, excuse us... We'll be back tomorrow!" said Nanoha as the vet continued to wave them off goodbye.

 Back at school, the teacher was talking again, but this time it was a male teacher.

"Well, let's start with an application of what we learned last time," said the male teacher with black hair wearing a green suit. "Starting from the top of page 47 of the textbook. Let's look at the sample problem."

Nanoha, Suzuka, Arisa, and Manoka were sitting by each other, but Manoka was instead sleeping in class instead of paying attention to the teacher who apparently was ignoring her. This was nothing new to them as Manoka always tends to doze off when she is bored, but this didn't stop her from getting B's or A's in class. Nanoha passed a paper to Arisa as she looked at it and read it. What should we do with this guy? - N. 

"The sample problem says 39/45," said the teacher going on as Arisa passed the paper to Nanoha.

Nanoha read what was wrote on it. We have dogs running around in our backyard... -A. 

"Both the numerator and denominator can be divided by three," said the teacher.

The paper left Nanoha's hand and made its way to Suzuka then returned to Nanoha as she read what it said. We have cats in our house too. - S.

"So it can be reduced to 13/15," said the teacher.

 _"We handle food as our business, so raising pets is basically out of the question,"_ thought Nanoha. 

"Then let's have the answer to this question answer by..." said the teacher. "Okay, #29, Miss Takamachi."

Nanoha didn't make any attempt to answer it as she continued to think to herself.

"Miss Takamachi!" shouted the Teacher.

"Yes!" shouted Nanoha and Manoka standing up having woken up from her sleep.

"Dare me I forgot there was two of you," said the teacher palming his forehead. "# 29 Manoka Takamachi please answer it."

"I'm Nanoha," said Nanoha correcting him.

The teacher palmed his forehead again as she said that, but none the less corrected himself.

"Manoka, go ahead and go back to sleep," said the teacher. "Nanoha please answer it."

"Okay!" shouted Nanoha while Manoka sat back down in her seat.

"Problem 3, on page 47," said Manoka before going back to sleep while Arisa and Suzuka sweatdropped wondering how she knew.

"Let's see... let's see..." said Nanoha as she did something. "5/42!"

"Yes, that's correct," said the teacher making Nanoha sigh. "Some people stop here, thinking they've solved the problem."

"Good going!" said Suzuka as Nanoha sat back down.

"Nice," said Arisa.

"But in this case..." said the teacher going on.

Nanoha wrote on the paper while Suzuka and Arisa looked at it reading it. I'll talk to my family to see if we can do something. - N.

Later that night Manoka was in the kitchen as she spoke up.

"Papa I prepared everything that is needed for tomorrow," said Manoka. "So you shouldn't have any problems."

"Oh, thank you Manoka, that's helpful," said Shiro who was sitting at the table.

"Ehhh!" shouted Kyouya falling on the floor out of his seat. "I thought that was Nanoha."

"Does Nanoha prepare pastries, milkshakes, and cook dinner Kyouya?" asked Shiro looking at him.

"Well... um... no," said Kyouya rubbing his head embarrassed along with Miyuki.

"There is another thing that Nanoha and I need to talk to you about Papa," said Manoka.

"What's that Manoka?" asked Shiro curiously.

Nanoha looked at Manoka curiously as well wondering what else she needed to talk to father about along with Kyouya and Miyuki.

"Recently Nanoha and I came across an injured ferret-like animal while at school. We would like to know if we can take care of that animal for a little while," said Manoka as she turned around from the kitchen holding her hands out. "It's this big." Manoka then turned back to preparing the last of dinner. "Under normal circumstances, I'd be against it, but the ferret-like animal needs a place it can reset and recover. I don't mind as long as it behaves itself and doesn't get into the food without permission."

Nanoha looked surprised before looking at Shiro for an answer from across the table.

"A ferret-like animal, huh?" asked Shiro folding his arms.

Nanoha leaned forwards curiously as she waited.

"By the way, what's a ferret?" asked Shiro leaning forwards as Manoka walked over carrying the last of dinner.

Nanoha face planted into the table while Kyouya and Miyuki jumped forwards a little.

"It's an animal related to a rat, dad," said Kyouya.

"Actually, the ferret is the domesticated form of the European polecat, a mammal belonging to the same genus as the weasel, Mustela, in the family Mustelidae. Their fur is typically brown, black, white, or mixed. A ferret's lifespan is six to ten years, and it weighs at one point four to four point four pounds. It sleeps for fourteen to eighteen hours. During the winter, ferrets will stay underground for up to a week at a time," said Manoka correcting Kyouya as she came over setting the last dish down before sitting down between Nanoha and Shiro. "The choice is up to you Papa, so what you think?"

"Well if that is what your sister says then that's that," said Shiro.

"Isn't that nice?" asked Manoka smiling at Nanoha.

"Yeah, thank you!" said Nanoha smiling with rosy cheeks.

"Now then let's do the blessing and eat up before it gets cold," said Manoka. 

"Okay!" shouted everyone.

Manoka gave the blessing then everyone started to get ready to eat.

"Manoka can you pass me the salad?" asked Shiro.

"Sure, here you go Papa," said Manoka.

"Me too," came Kyouya.

"Patience big brother," said Manoka.

Sometime later Nanoha was typing a message on her phone in her bedroom while Manoka was in her bedroom reading a book at her desk. The light next to Nanoha's bed was on, and the light on Manoka's desk was on as well.

 _"Arisa, Suzuka, we have permission to raise the little guy in our house thanks to my sister, Manoka,"_ thought Nanoha while typing out the message. _"Let's go pick it up together after school tomorrow... Nanoha. And... sent!"_ Nanoha pushed the send button at the end.

She got up and put her phone on the charger before turning and then stopped as she felt something. At the same time, Manoka also felt it and stood up from her desk looking around then closing her eyes at the same time as Nanoha.

 _"Can you hear me? Can you hear my voice?"_ came the voice.

"The same voice as last night's dream, and this afternoon..." said Nanoha while Manoka remained quiet as she listened.

 _"Please listen to me,"_ came the voice again as Nanoha closed her eyes.  _"You can hear my voice. Please, lend me just a small bit of your power!"_

 _"Is the little guy talking to me?"_ questioned Nanoha mentally.

 _"Please, come to me!"_ came the voice.  _"Time is... Danger is now..."_

Nanoha fell onto the bed after that while Manoka took a few steps back afterwords putting her foot back to catch herself. Nanoha got dressed in her dark orange skirt and light orange shirt from earlier with black tights while at the same time Manoka got dressed in her black skirt and white shirt from earlier with white tights. Both Nanoha and Manoka went to their bedroom door and opened it before going out then they both looked at each other.

"Sis you heard it too?" questioned Nanoha quietly.

Manoka raised a finger to her lips then pointed towards the stairs and Nanoha nodded her head as she did that.

Meanwhile, at the vet, the ferret-like animal was in a cage laying while thinking. 

 _"Please reach her!"_ thought the ferret-like animal. 

Just then red eyes gleamed in the darkness and a shadow fell over the ferret-like animal making it look up.

In another place, Nanoha and Manoka were running down the street side by side with Nanoha in her brown shoes while Manoka was in her black shoes.

"So you also heard it Sis?" asked Nanoha looking to Manoka.

"I did, but I thought it was just me at first until I saw your reaction in the forest," said Manoka.

Nanoha and Manoka got to the vet not long later looking at it. A sound went through the area making Nanoha cover her ears while Manoka ignored it.

"That sound again?!" said Nanoha before looking at her sister. "Can you hear it?"

"I can, but I'm ignoring it," said Manoka.

The area changed color giving off a little bit of red, and a growling sound could be heard. At the same time inside the vet, the creature tried to attack the ferret-like creature only for it to get out of the way and jump through the open window. The ferret-like animal ran across the ground as Nanoha ran forwards just to be stopped by Manoka who grabbed her arm and pointed.

"That was..." said Nanoha turning.

"Yes," said Manoka.

The black creature tried to attack the ferret-like animal only for it to miss in the ferret-like animal flew into the air. The gem on its neck didn't gleam as it landed on the wall then jumped from it into Manoka's waiting arms as she caught it. 

"What?! What in the world is going on?!" questioned Nanoha confused looking forwards her eyes widening.

"You came for me?" said the ferret looking up at Manoka.

"It talked!" shouted Nanoha surprised before calming herself then her eyes widen as she heard the creature growling as it got back up red eyes glowing.

A little later Nanoha and Manoka were running while talking.

"What in the world was that? What's going on?!" questioned Nanoha confused.

"You have talent," said the ferret that was in Manoka's arms. "Please, lend me just a small bit of your powers."

"Talent?" questioned Nanoha looking over at the ferret while Manoka looked down.

"I came here from a different world," said the ferret, "in order to search for a certain something. But I might not be able to fulfill that wish with my powers alone. So, I know this will be a burden for you, but I want people with talent to help me out."

Nanoha and Manoka stopped as the ferret-like animal that came from another world jumped down in front of them turned around and looked up at Manoka.

"I will reward you. I will make sure to!" said the ferret-like animal. "I want you to use the powers that I have! My powers... The powers of Magic!"

"Magic?" questioned Nanoha and Manoka.

The creature came at them from the sky catching Nanoha and Manoka's attention and slammed into the ground making a big smokescreen, but Nanoha and Manoka avoided it by dodging to the side. 

"I will make sure to reward you!" said the ferret.

"This is no time to be talking about rewards and stuff!" said Nanoha before turning to look at the creature. "What should we do?"

"Take this," said the ferret-like animal making Nanoha and Manoka look at him as he held a red gem that was shinning in his mouth.

 _"What the? That looks similar to the gem on my necklace?"_ thought Manoka noticing it.

 _"That gem it looks similar to the one that sister has on her necklace,"_ thought Nanoha noticing the gem.

Manoka took it holding it between her thumb and pointer finger looking at it, "It's cold."

"What? No, that can't be," said the ferret-like animal confused.

"Let me see," said Nanoha as Manoka passed it to her as it gleamed. "It's warm."

"Hold it, close your eyes, and open your heart," said the ferret-like animal realizing that the girl that he was in the arms of was not the one he thought it was. "Repeat after me."

Nanoha dropped it into her hand and then closed her fingers over it.

"Okay? Here goes!" said the ferret-like animal.

"Yeah," said Nanoha nodding her head then holding it close to her as she closed her eyes. The ferret-like animal also closed his eyes while Manoka stood there watching holding onto the ferret-like animal. 

"I am the one who has been given a mission," said the ferret-like animal.

"I am the one who has been given a mission," repeated Nanoha as her hands light up.

"Under the contract, release those powers," said the ferret-like animal.

"Um... Under the contract, release those powers," repeated Nanoha as the gem pulsed in her hand like a heartbeat.

"Winds to the sky, stars to the heavens," said the ferret-like animal.

"Winds to the sky, stars to the heavens," repeated Nanoha as the gem started to give out a ringing sound.

"And the unyielding soul..." said the ferret-like animal. 

"And the unyielding soul..." repeated Nanoha as another ring gave out.

"To this heart!" said Nanoha at the same time as the ferret-like animal. "Magic to these hands!" Nanoha then spun around before hold the tiny gem up between her thumb and pointer finger. "Raging Heart, set up!"

There was a pink glow before a monotone voice spoke up.

"Stand by ready. Set up."

A pink light shot up into the sky catching the black creature's attention. 

"Huh?" questioned Nanoha while the ferret-like animal watched.

 _"What the heck is going on?"_ thought Manoka confused.

"What Magical power!" said the ferret-like animal impressed before jumping down out of Manoka's arms and moving forward. "Calm down and imagine, a magical wand that will control your powers, and a sturdy armor that will protect you!"

"You say that, but everything being so sudden..." said Nanoha before closing her eyes. "Let's see... let's see..." A staff and an outfit appeared in her mind. "I think this will do for now!"

A little while later Nanoha was in an outfit similar to her school outfit with a white and pink staff capped with a red gem surrounded by a gold ring in her left hand. The similar-looking school outfit only had a few differences. One was that it had gauntlets that seemed to cover each wrist, two each hand was covered up by fingerless black gloves, and last it has a gold chest piece with a red gem inside it.

"Success," said the ferret-like creature.

 _"What? What? You're kidding me!"_ though Nanoha surprised looking left and right. "What is all this?"

The creature with red eyes glared at her growling making Nanoha turn to look at it along with Manoka.

"What?" questioned Nanoha.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter one of my Magical Girl Lyrical Twins Story. I do hope you like it. This chapter isn't all that long, but I did manage to get it between my goal of 5k words to 10k words, so I'm at least satisfied with that. Some chapters maybe a little longer then others just depending on what takes place, and if they are too short, then some chapters will take over a few episodes of the regular anime. This story follows a bit of the same story, but there are differences and a few changes in places. Some of you may have noticed it towards the beginning of this chapter. As for the relationship and tags, they may change as the story progresses depending on what takes place, but the primary pairing will still be the same. Anyways enjoy reading, and I'll see you on the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the characters, but I do own my OC character which looks like Nanoha. Trust me she is not Nanoha even if they have some similarities.

 **Note:** In case you are wonder Nanoha's barrier jacket is Sacred mode with the gauntlets and fingerless gloves. I am terrible at the detail of the barrier jacket, so I felt it would be better if I just told you which one it was.  


	2. Magical Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fateful encounter with a talking ferret-like animal that neither of them knows the name of Nanoha finds herself transformed into a magical girl. Now, what will happen? Well, the only way we are going to know that is by following the story.

Nanoha backed up until she was up against the wall while holding onto her staff in her hands, but she had her eyes closed recently. She then opened them and noticed the staff looking surprised.

"Huh?" questioned Nanoha as she saw the staff. "What is this?"

There was a crashing sound that came from the black creature as more of the ground broke.

"It's coming!" shouted the ferret-like animal as it saw that and turned to Nanoha.

The black creature flew into the air like a spinning basketball until it got high into the air then it's red eyes locked on Nanoha before descending towards her. Nanoha screamed a little then guarded herself as a female mechanical voice spoke up.

"Protection."

The black creature hit a pink barrier then was thrown backward into the air making itself land back on the ground creaking more of it. A few parts of it flew around the area destroying a bit of the area, but the majority of the creature was still intact and was quickly reforming. Manoka sensed something and turned sharply looking up in the air to see a black creature with red eyes similar to that of a bull falling towards them. Not too much later the ferret-like animal apparently also noticed it and looked around the area trying to find where it was coming from then look up to see another black creature.

"Watch out there is another!" shouted the ferret-like animal.

"Ehhh!" shouted Nanoha before looking up seeing the black creature with red eyes that looked similar to that of a bull falling towards her. "Ahhhhh!"

Nanoha jumped backward avoiding the second black creature that looked similar to that of a bull. The black bull-like creature crashed into the ground shattering parts of the surrounding area and giving off a small earthquake that made Nanoha fall over along with the ferret while Manoka was able to steady herself just fine.

 _"What raw strength,"_ thought the ferret-like animal as he got back up.

Nanoha also got back up on shaky legs from the small earthquake and tried to steady herself. Both creatures barred down on her from in front of her as they looked at her with red eyes. The black bull-like creature ran towards Nanoha quickly, and the ferret-like animal noticed it.

"It's coming!" shouted the ferret-like animal as it saw that looking at Nanoha.

Nanoha screamed as she saw that and threw herself into a guard position again as a female mechanical voice spoke up.

"Protection."

The black bull creature crashed into the pink barrier with force that threw Nanoha backward even though she successfully guarded against it.

"No," said the ferret-like animal as he saw that worried. 

Before he could say more, the black bull creature ran towards Nanoha quickly again. Nanoha screamed as she saw that and a female mechanical voice spoke up.

"Flier fin." 

Pink wings sprouted from Nanoha's shoes allowing her to fly through the air sideways dodging the attack. The ferret-like animal looked surprised to see that she used flier fin on her first time. Nanoha didn't get time to recover as the blob creature shot out attacks at her. Nanoha screamed as she saw that throwing herself into a guard position again as a female mechanical voice spoke up again.

"Protection."

The pink barrier blocked the attack from the blob black creature as it crashed into it, but now Nanoha was trapped between two of the black creatures. 

 _"This is bad,"_ thought the ferret-like animal panicking nervously.  _"I was not expecting there to be two of them. I don't have another device not that it matters as her sister can't use one anyway. What am I going to do?"_

 _"This isn't good, sister is in trouble,"_ thought Manoka as she felt something warm touching her chest.

She put her hand on it feeling the necklace underneath her clothing. She remembered everything she heard and what happened with her sister earlier.

 _"That's it,"_ thought Manoka as she pulled out her necklace from under her shirt showing a tiny silver gem with light blue swirls of mist inside of it similar to the red gem her sister got from the ferret-like animal.

She took the necklace off and held the gem with her thumb, and pointing finger and the tiny gem gleamed, but neither the ferret-like animal or anyone else noticed this at all.

 _"It's warm just like sister said with the red gem,"_ thought Manoka.  _"Now let's see? What do I do?"_

She closed the tiny silver gem with light blue swirls of mist inside of it in her fist along with the golden chain necklace. Words appeared in her head while her sister continued to use protection and flier fin to protect herself and dodge the creatures. It was obvious that she could not concentrate on one of the black creatures without the other one interfering. 

 _"Alright here goes,"_ thought Manoka as she held the necklace close to her heart and closed her eyes. "I am the one that's been given a mission."

"What the?" questioned the ferret-like animal turning as he heard that.  _"What is she thinking? She has no device let alone much magic potential?"_

 _"That was Sister,"_ thought Nanoha before shaking her head and concentrating on the two black creatures.

"Under the contract release those powers onto me," said Manoka as her hand light up with a silver and a little bit of black making the ferret-like animal confused and worried.

 _"No it can't be,"_ thought the ferret-like animal.  _"She has no device and what is this black glow I'm seeing."_

"Darkness to the Night, Light to the Moon," said Manoka as the gem pulsed like a heartbeat.

The ferret-like animal's fur stood on end feeling scared when he heard the first part, but relaxed when he heard the second part of the chant.

"And the Gentle soul..." said Manoka as the gem started to give out a ringing sound making the ferret-like animal's eyes widen in shock at hearing it.

"To this heart," said Manoka continuing with the chant as the gem gave out another ring. "Magic to these hands!" then spun around before hold the tiny silver gem with black swirling mist inside it up between her thumb and pointer finger letting the golden necklace chain dangle and gleam in the light for everyone to see it.

 _"What she has a device, but how?"_ thought the ferret-like animal in shock.

"Leuchtendes Herz, Set up!" shouted Manoka as she popped the tiny gem into the air with her thumb and pointer finger, but she didn't pop it to high into the air.

 _"Huh?"_ questioned the ferret-like animal at the end confused, but he didn't get much time to think about that when a female voice spoke up.

"Stand by is ready! Setting up!" came the cheery female voice that sounded more like an excited little girl rather than a mechanical voice.

The ferret-like animal didn't get time to even think about it when he heard that as a blinding silver with black swirls sphere wrapped around Manoka blinding the ferret-like animal, Nanoha, and the black creatures who closed their eyes and backed up away from the blinding light.

 _"What raw magical power,"_ thought the ferret-like animal with his eyes closed feeling the enormous magical energy that was making his fur stand on end.

Inside the sphere of Christmas Silver with Smoky Black swirls, Manoka looked forwards at the tiny silver gem with smoky black swirls of mist inside it that was floating there.

"Welcome first user," came the joyous female little girl voice.

"Nice to meet you," said Manoka smiling at the joyous voice she heard.

"I been waiting for a long time for you to use me," came the joyous female little girl voice.

"Sorry," said Manoka apologetically.

"No need to apologize, after all, you didn't know," came the cheerful reply from the tiny gem. "May I request to select the optimal configuration for the barrier jacket and the device."

"Yes of course," said Manoka.

"Alright then," came the joyous little girl voice. "Stand by is ready."

Manoka's clothing disappeared like what happened to Nanoha showing her completely naked body, but with the sphere, she was completely isolated from anyone seeing her. Unlike Nanoha, Manoka didn't just have a pussy and female little girl breast, but also a male penis and big balls. Something which she was born with and even though she could have been either changed to male or female her parents decided to allow her to choose herself. Growing up like this she got used to it, but the only ones that knew about it were her family and some of the school staff. Even though she had male reproduction systems, she still felt more female than male, but she never decided to change herself to complete female. The tiny gem flew around her for a little while then stopped in front of her which she picked up with her thumb and pointer finger and kissed it. The tiny gem flew up in the sphere and changed as a golden half-ring formed around it. With a light blue and silver part near the head that started light blue with silver under it and connected to a black pole ending with a silver end covered by a light blue end. Manoka caught it with her eyes closed in her left hand after it changed form and the gem spoke up in a little girl's joyous voice.

"Barrier jacket is setting up," came the voice from the gem.

A light blue swimsuit with black panties wrapped around Manoka like a female full-body swimsuit. A gold breastplate appeared on her chest adding another layer of clothing to the original light blue swimsuit, and the bottom half of the clothing changed to black. A gold part with a silver gem with light blue swirling smoke inside it connected to the gold breastplate on her chest then gold piece split to the side after joining. The rest of her outfit appeared with the colors of her Christmas silver and smoky black magic. A black and light blue outfit similar to her school outfit and her sister's barrier jacket appeared next with light blue cuffs with gold designs and silver fingerless gloves. Light blue gauntlets with gold designs and a silver gem with light smoke inside it connected to her wrists like wrist guards and screwed into place. Black and light blue boots appeared on her feet similar to her sister's with a silver gem with light blue swirls inside it surrounded by gold. To finish it up her hair was tied by light blue bowties giving her long twin tails. 

The sphere of blinding silver with black swirling magic disappeared to reveal Manoka who had her eyes closed currently. The ferret-like animal was able to see again now that the blinding light was gone and opened his eyes as well as Nanoha. They both looked at Manoka to see her outfit which looked similar to Nanoha's, but in different colors along with her weapon which also looked identical to Nanoha's. The black creatures recovered looking towards Manoka ignoring Nanoha completely then changed towards her.

"They're both coming after her!" shouted the ferret-like animal.

Manoka opened her eyes looking forward not bothering to check herself over as she saw the creatures coming towards her. Manoka put her staff in front of her as the ferret-like animal shouted at her.

"Don't be silly you can't stop both of them!" shouted the ferret-like animal as a female voice spoke up.

"Protection." came the voice from the staff.

The bull crashed into the silver and smoky black swirl barrier with force trying to push Manoka back, but she stood firmly in place having put one foot behind her to stabilize herself better. The blob-like creature then came down towards her, but soon also crashed into the barrier. It didn't crash into the barrier with more force then the bull did though, but regardless Manoka's barrier was holding steady against both of them.

"WHAT!" shouted the ferret-like animal his mouth dropping open in disbelief as he saw her successfully defend against both creatures. 

The ferret-like animal couldn't believe what he seen the girl do. Even her sister had trouble with the bull which threw her back. The blob creature was thrown back on the other side of Nanoha while the bull was still trying to push against the silver barrier with black swirls in it. Manoka held her left hand up as instructed by the staff then shot a silver with black swirls of mist inside it ball at the bull throwing it back and getting its attention. 

 _"Good, let's move it farther away,"_ thought Manoka.

Manoka turned and ran farther away while the ferret-like animal seen that looked confused and surprised.

"What? She is running away," said the ferret-like animal confused and surprised that she would abandon them.

The black bull-like creature growled and snorted before running after her not long after she started running away.

"Ehhh!" shouted the ferret-like animal surprised as he realized what was going on. "She's leading it away!"

Manoka stopped still in sight of her sister and the ferret-like animal, but much farther away. The black bull creature charged at her only for her to dodge it as the female girl's voice ranged out from the staff.

"Flier Fin." came the voice of the staff as silver wings with a black aura around the edges sprouted out from the side of her shoes.

Manoka flew to the left dodging it making the bull stop and turn around to charge at her again, but it was put into its place as the female girl's voice ranged out from the staff.

"Ring Bind." came the voice of the staff as rings of silver magic with a black aura on the edge of them appeared around the bull's legs stopping it in its tracks, but it didn't stop there when the female voice spoke again. "Luminate Shooter."

Fifteen silver spheres with black swirls of mist inside them appeared in front of Manoka.

"Firing." came the voice of the staff.

The fifteen silver spheres rushed towards the black bull creature and smashed into it with force throwing it backward. The bull got back up and charged at Manoka only to be stopped again as the female voice ranged out.

"Chain Bind." came the voice of the staff.

A circle appeared underneath the bull before chains came out binding the bull in place a second time, but differently than the first time.

"Luminate Shooter." came the voice of the staff as another twenty silver spheres with black swirls of mist inside them appeared in front of Manoka. "Firing."

The twenty silver spheres rushed towards the black bull creature and smashed into it with force throwing it backward. The bull got back up and the cycle repeated of it being bound then hit with Luminate Shooter. The ferret-like animal was surprised to see her use Protection, Flier Fin, Ring Bind, Luminate Shooter, and Chain Bind already. Nanoha saw that and also started using a similar technique called Divine Shooter surprising the ferret-like animal as she did, but she didn't use Ring Bind or Chain Bind, unlike her sister. Sometime after that, the battle was over as both of them defeated the two creatures without having to use the sealing function of the staffs. Nanoha turned to her sister to see what she would do with the glowing gem-like things that were inside the creatures.

"Hold me out towards them," came the female voice of the staff in Manoka's hands.

The ferret-like animal and Nanoha didn't hear the voice of the staff though as they looked at her. Manoka walked forward and held the staff out towards the blue glowing crystal-like gems that were inside the creature.

"Receiving numbers thirty-one, thirty, twenty-nine," came the female voice of the staff in Manoka's hands.

 _"What? She knows how to claim them already?"_ thought the ferret-like animal.  _"How?"_

Nanoha seeing that did the same thing with the two blue crystal-like gems in front of her. She held the staff out towards them.

"Receiving number twenty-five, twenty." came the mechanical voice of the staff in Nanoha's hands.

Manoka started glowing silver with black swirls of mist before she went back to normal catching the necklace in her hand. She put the necklace back on her neck before hiding it under her shirt. 

 _"So that is where it was hiding all this time,"_ thought the ferret-like animal as he saw Nanoha start to glow pink and then returned to normal catching the red gem in her hand.

"Hey..." said Nanoha. "Is it over?"

"Yes, all thanks to you two," said the ferret-like animal as Manoka came over to them. "Thank you so much."

The ferret-like animal fell over on his side after saying that. 

"Hold on! Are you all right?! Hey!" shouted Nanoha crouching down worried as Manoka got over to them looking down worried.

Sirens started blaring in the area catching both Nanoha and Manoka's attention.

"We better get out of here," said Manoka.

"Right," said Nanoha nodding her head picking up the ferret-like animal before taking off with her sister Manoka. "I'm sorry!"

Nanoha and Manoka got to a park area later avoiding the cops who went by the area. 

"I'm Sorry," came the voice of the ferret-like animal.

Nanoha opened her eyes looking down before speaking up.

"Did I wake you up?" asked Nanoha. "Sorry for being so rough. Are you hurt?"

"My wounds are fine. They're almost completely healed already," said the ferret-like animal.

Nanoha took the bandages off looking at the ferret-like animal.

"No kidding. Most of the wounds are gone," said Nanoha. "That's amazing."

"Because you came to help me, I was able to use my remaining magic power to heal," said the ferret-like animal.

"I don't really get it, but okay," said Nanoha. "Hey, can I introduce myself?"

"Sure I was curious as to who is who," said the ferret-like animal looking at Manoka then back at Nanoha.

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi. I'm in third grade. My family and my close friends all call me Nanoha or sometimes my family will call me, Sis," said Nanoha introducing herself before turning to Manoka. "Sis."

"I'm Manoka Takamachi. I'm in third grade. My family and my close friends all call me Manoka or sometimes like Nanoha will call me, Sis," said Manoka introducing herself. "I'm the twin sister of Nanoha born at the same time. Well technically I was born a second earlier than her, but the time of birth is recorded at the same time."

"Oh I see," said the ferret-like animal. "I got you two mixed up earlier trying to figure out who was who, but my name is Yuuno Scrya. Scrya is my clan name, so Yuuno would be my name."

"Don't worry about that we are used to people mixing us up," said Manoka.

 _"These two must be mixed up a lot if they are used to it,"_ thought Yuuno, but he was about to ask Manoka a question until Nanoha cut him off.

"Yuuno? That's a cute name," said Nanoha.

Yuuno bowed his head at Nanoha as she said that.

"I'm sorry, I got you..." said Yuuno before interrupted.

"Nanoha," said Nanoha picking Yuuno up.

Manoka remained quiet as she looked at Yuuno recalling her dream when she first met the ferret-like animal. She was suspicious of it but didn't show it. Yuuno looked down before speaking again.

"I got you, Nanoha, Manoka, involved in all of this," said Yuuno. 

"Well, that's..." said Nanoha before smiling. "Well, I think I'm okay! Oh, that's right!" Nanoha stood up as she continued. "Since you're hurt, Yuuno, you can't relax here. For now, let's go to our house. We'll figure out the rest there, okay?"

"Not to mention Papa will already be waiting," said Manoka.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" questioned Nanoha worried remembering that while Yuuno looked worried as well.

"Not much we can do," said Manoka. "We will worry about it when we get there."

When they got to the house, Shiro was already standing outside the entrance gates waiting. Nanoha had Yuuno hidden behind her back as they got closer to their home.

"Where have you two been?" questioned Shiro looking at Manoka and then Nanoha.

"Sorry Papa," said Manoka. "This little guy couldn't relax properly, and Sis couldn't wait to go get him."

Nanoha brought out Yuuno as she held him in her hands. Shiro looked at Manoka knowing she wasn't telling something but dismissed it as he looked at the animal in Nanoha's hand. He leaned down looking closely at the animal before speaking.

"So this is a ferret?" asked Shiro curiously.

"Yes," said Nanoha nodding her head while Manoka looked at Yuuno suspiciously, but not showing it.

"Alright get inside both of you," said Shiro.

"Yes, Papa," said Manoka as she took Yuuno out of Nanoha's hands and rushed into the house.

"Sis give Yuuno back!" shouted Nanoha running into the house after her.

"Don't bother following me upstairs Sis!" shouted Manoka. "I'll give him back in a little while."

Manoka went to her room shutting the door behind her then locked it making Yuuno worried as he heard the lock click into place. Manoka walked over putting Yuuno on the bed looking at him suspiciously making him worried.

"Alright who are you really?" questioned Manoka. "You're not a ferret are you?"

Yuuno panicked as he looked at the little girl realizing she knew what he really was.

"Y-Y-You know?" questioned Yuuno.

"You're that boy from my dream, aren't you?" asked Manoka.

Yuuno sighed but realized he couldn't hide it from the little girl.

"Yes I am a boy," said Yuuno.

"Good. Now that is cleared up there are a few rules you need to learn," said Manoka pointing a finger at him. "One: you will not look at my sister or be in the same room as her when she is changing, Two: do not get into the food without permission, and Three: at every meal we pray before we eat and you will do well to remember that. Understood?"

Manoka got in Yuuno's face narrowing her eyes at him intimidatingly.

"Y-Y-Yes," stuttered Yuuno nervously.

"Good," said Manoka as she picked Yuuno up then went back to her door unlocked it before she went out.

She came back downstairs to see a worried Nanoha who was pouting with puffy cheeks.

"Sis, here," said Manoka holding out Yuuno.

"Yay!" shouted Nanoha about to scoop Yuuno up, but he was moved out of her reach. "Sis." Nanoha pouted at her.

"Go change for bed first, and then I'll give him to you," said Manoka.

Nanoha did so as she went upstairs and changed into her pajama's then came back downstairs. Manoka handed her Yuuno, and she went back upstairs to her bedroom. Manoka went to her bedroom a little later after that. 

Yuuno was hoping to get to ask some questions to Manoka, but unfortunately, that didn't work out the way he wanted. He was still confused about the girl. One: Raging Heart didn't work for her like it did Nanoha, Two: he didn't think she had very much magical potential, Three: she had a device this whole time that he didn't know about, Four: her magic was not one color but two colors, Five: the device voice didn't even sound mechanical like Raging Heart and instead soundly like a normal happy female girl, and Six: the device name was called Leuchtendes Herz. The more he thought about it, the more it confused him.

Meanwhile, at a shrine in the middle of the night that is dedicated to a creature of mythology, a blue gleam could be seen on top of a shrine.

In the morning a head of auburn hair could be seen covered up by blue fluffy blankets indicating it was Manoka instead of Nanoha. A black phone started going off making her reach a hand out to turn it off, but it fell off the bed and onto the blue fluffy carpet floor. Manoka stuck her hand out shutting off the phone and pulling her arm back in before sitting up showing she had a light blue training bra on. She got up showing she had light blue panties on with a silver bowtie on the front of them and got dressed in her school outfit before opening the curtains of her room letting the outside light in. With that, she made her way to Nanoha's room just as her phone went off and opened the door walking inside and over to Yuuno who understood. She picked him up just as Nanoha sat up looking at her.

"Sis, what are you doing?" questioned Nanoha confused. 

Manoka ignored her as she went to the door and went out looking back at Nanoha.

"Get dressed," said Manoka before shutting the door and setting Yuuno on the floor nearby looking down at him.

She didn't need to say anything as Yuuno knew and curled up waiting for Nanoha to be finished with dressing. When she was finished, she opened her door looking out to see her sister and Yuuno waiting. She scooped Yuuno up before looking at Manoka.

"Sis, why you keep taking Yuuno?" questioned Nanoha.

Manoka turned to look at her as she said that, "If the little ferret is going to be here then he needs to learn to respect privacy."

"I don't see why," said Nanoha making Yuuno sweatdrop as she said that.

Manoka didn't say anything and Nanoha sighed as she took Yuuno into her room putting him back in his basket before going over to the mirror. Manoka stood nearby the door, but also came inside shutting it and leaning against it.

"Morning Yuuno," said Nanoha. 

"Good morning," said Yuuno.

"Well, for starters, kudos on the hard work last night," said Nanoha.

"Likewise," said Yuuno.

Nanoha walked over to Yuuno before looking down at him.

"Are you used to calling me by my name now?" asked Nanoha.

"Right, Manoka," said Yuuno.

"I'm Nanoha," said Nanoha correcting him.

Yuuno pawed his face as he heard that still having trouble telling them apart. 

After that, Nanoha went over to her bedroom door where her sister Manoka was waiting after getting her bag. She looked back at Yuuno.

"Okay, we have to go to school now," said Nanoha. "But we'd like to hear more when we get home."

"That's all right. We can have a conversation even if we're apart," said Yuuno. 

"Huh?" questioned Nanoha and Manoka confused as they heard that.

 _"Manoka, you're already a mage,"_ came the message without it being said.

"I'm Nanoha, but it's like when you called for me," said Nanoha correcting him.

Yunno pawed his face as he heard that realizing he got their names mixed up again, but none the less went on.

 _"My apologies, but right,"_ came the message without it being said. _"Keep Raging Heart with you, and talk to me within your heart."_

Nanoha went over to where Raging Heart was sitting on a pink cloth and picked it up.

"Let's see..." said Nanoha before holding it close to her heart. _"Like this?"_

 _"Well that's handy,"_ came Manoka's voice.

 _"Ehhh? You can do it too?"_ questioned Yuuno surprised as his eyes widen and mouth hung open due to the girl looking at him normally, but he recovered a little after that. _"Right. Isn't it easy?"_

"You're right!" shouted Nanoha happy.

 _"I'll talk to you when you have free time,"_ came the message. _"About me, about magic, about the jewel seeds..."_

Nanoha smiled holding Raging Heart between her finger and thumb.

"Before that we need breakfast, so I'll head downstairs and make sure dad prepares another dish," said Manoka. "Bring Yuuno down when you're ready."

"Right," said Nanoha nodding her head.

Manoka left the room then made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Papa," said Manoka.

Shiro who was at the kitchen didn't even turn around as he heard that.

"Manoka, good morning," said Shiro.

"You remembered to make an extra serving right Papa?" asked Manoka.

"Right the plate for Yuuno," said Shiro nodding his head. "I did."

"Alright, Sister should be down soon," said Manoka. "I'll go get big brother and big sister."

Manoka left the kitchen making her way through the house leaving the house to get her big brother and big sister. While she was doing that Nanoha came down with Yuuno and into the kitchen.

"Good morning dad," said Nanoha.

"Good morning Nanoha," said Shiro not turning around already knowing which one it was.

 _"How does he know which one it is?"_ questioned Yuuno confused.

"Manoka just went to go get Kyouya and Miyuki," said Shiro as Nanoha put Yuuno down nearby her and Manoka's chair on the floor then went over to Shiro. "Here take these please." Shiro passed her a tray of drinks.

"Okay," said Nanoha taking the drinks and bowl over to the table, she set the tray on the table then took the bowl off and sat it down in front of Yuuno on the floor. 

Yuuno went straight to drinking a little of it.

Meanwhile, Manoka got to the dojo door and opened it walking in.

"Big Brother, Big Sister, good morning," said Manoka. "Breakfast is almost ready." 

"Morning, Nanoha," said Kyouya. "Is it that time already?"

"Oh, Nanoha. Good morning," said Miyuki turning to her.

"No it's dinner time," said Manoka sarcastically not bothering to correct them throwing a towel at Miyuki.

Miyuki caught the towel.

"Thanks," said Miyuki whipping herself off with a worried face.

"What seriously?" questioned Kyouya. "Father isn't going to be happy we missed a day of school. That's it for now, Miyuki." 

"Okay. Then we'll continue this tomorrow morning," said Miyuki.

A little later after they got inside the house.

"Father sorry about us skipping school," said Kyouya coming into the kitchen with Miyuki.

"What are you talking about it is morning?" questioned Shiro turning to look at him.

"Ehhhh!" shouted both Kyouya and Miyuki. "NANOHA!" They both turned to Manoka. "You lied to us!"

Yuuno blinked as he heard that looking at Manoka then at Nanoha trying to figure out who was who.

"That's Manoka," said Shiro correcting them.

"I'm Nanoha," said Nanoha raising her hand.

Both of them looked at Shiro as he said that and then at Nanoha before palming their foreheads along with Yuuno pawing his head. Then Kyouya and Miyuki looked at Manoka who smiled.

"You still lied to us Manoka," said Kyouya.

"Actually, big brother, I was being sarcastic because you asked a stupid question," said Manoka.

"What he ask you?" asked Shiro curiously.

"He asked if it was that time already after I told them breakfast is almost ready," said Manoka. "You would think that he would learn not to ask that almost every morning."

Both Nanoha and Shiro shook their heads as they heard and even Yuuno looked surprised but shook his head at that with them while Kyouya and Miyuki looked embarrassed at being shown up by their little sister. A little later the food for breakfast was sat out on the table and on the floor in front of Yuuno.

"Oh it looks tasty this morning," said Kyouya reaching his hand out.

"Big brother, you know the rules," said Manoka reprimanding him.

He stopped and looked at her before speaking as everyone looked at him including Yuuno.

"Oh right," said Kyouya withdrawing his hand.

Everyone got into a prayer including Yuuno who bowed his head and closed his eyes while everyone else closed their eyes and put their hands together. Manoka did the blessing like she does every morning then everyone went to get ready to eat. Kyouya went to get some of the food, but it was snatched up by Manoka.

"Mine," said Manoka forking the food and putting it in her mouth.

"No fair I was going for that, Nanoha!" shouted Kyouya disappointed.

Shiro and Nanoha looked at him while Miyuki was looking at Manoka and Yunno was looking back and forth between Nanoha and Manoka.

"That's Manoka," said Shiro and Nanoha correcting him and answering Yuuno who was confused as to who was who. 

Kyouya palmed his forehead for the second time as he heard them say that along with Miyuki and Yuuno who looked embarrassed about it. Kyouya then went to get some more food he had his eyes on, but again it was snatched up by Manoka.

"Come on I was going to get that!" cried out Kyouya.

"You two stop it," said Shiro.

"Yes Papa," said Manoka smiling.

Yuuno looked at Manoka wondering if she was doing it just to tease her big brother but then discarded it as everyone started eating. There was something that bothered him though in this family. They didn't seem to have a mother, and Yunno wondered if maybe she left or got divorced, but decided not to say anything. It just gave him something more to think about on top of everything about Manoka.

Sometime later the bell in school ringed.

"Good morning!" shouted Nanoha.

"Good morning," said Manoka.

"Good morning Manoka," said several of the students in class looking at Nanoha.

"Nanoha! Did you hear about what happened last night?" asked Arisa walking over to Manoka.

"I'm Nanoha," said Nanoha looking at her confused. "Last night?"

"Ehhh!" shouted everyone surprised as they heard that palming themselves on the forehead along with Suzuka and Arisa. 

"I'm sorry," said Arisa apologetically.

"Apparently there was a car accident at the veterinary clinic that we went to yesterday and one of the walls got destroyed," said Suzuka.

Manoka looked down as she said that walking away from them to her seat and Nanoha frowned. Suzuka realized what she said and gasped as she put a hand on her mouth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Suzuka worried. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm worried about whether that ferret is still okay," said Arisa.

"Yeah..." said Suzuka.

"Well, about that..." said Nanoha.

A little later Arisa spoke up.

"I see! So he's fine, and at Nanoha and Manoka's house now," said Arisa.

"But that was some coincidence," said Suzuka. "Coming across him in the streets after it ran away from the clinic!"

"Right?" questioned both Arisa and Suzuka together.

 _"I'm not lying, I'm not lying!"_ thought Nanoha mentally while smiling.  _"I just fudged the truth a tiny bit."_

"Oh, and it seems like that ferret wasn't anyone's pet, so we'll be taking care of him for a while," said Nanoha.

"I see!" said Suzuka.

"We've gotta give him a name," said Arisa.

"Did you already decide on one?" asked Suzuka.

"Yeah, he's named Yuuno," said Nanoha.

"Yuuno?" questioned Arisa.

"Yeah, Yuuno," said Nanoha.

"I see," said Arisa.

Class started sometime later, and the teacher was in the middle of talking. 

"As I said in a previous lesson, a kanji is made up of a foundation and an annex. By combining the two parts together, a kanji can have different meanings, even though it is only one character," said the teacher with a black skirt, white overshirt, and a blue undershirt. "That is because a foundation has its own meaning, and the annex has its own meaning as well."

The screen changed to Nanoha looking forwards while Manoka was sleep laying her head on her desk table.

"Examples of foundations are: the ninben which stands for a human, the sanzui which represents water, and the kihen which stands for a tree," said the teacher explaining. "Now, here's a little quiz."

The teacher was going on, but Nanoha was busy listening and talking with Yuuno while Manoka slept.

 _"The Jewel Seeds are ancient treasures in our world."_ came the message.  _"They originally were magical stones that granted wishes for their holders, but their execution of power is unstable. Just like last night, they go out of control on their own. They can harm their environment in their search for a valid user. Sometimes they go out of control using the powers of mistaken executions by people or animals that randomly find them."_

 _"Why are such dangerous things sitting around in our neighborhood?"_ asked Nanoha mentally.

 _"First which one of you am I talking to?"_ asked Yuuno.

 _"Nanoha,"_ said Nanoha mentally.

 _"Is your sister listening?"_ asked Yuuno.

 _"Don't worry about Manoka. My sister learns things even while sleeping in class,"_ said Nanoha.

Yuuno looked surprised to hear that but also sweatdropped at her sister sleeping in class. He decided to ignore it and continue, but Manoka heard everything he said even if she didn't like it at all while sleeping.

 _"It's all my fault,"_ said Yuuno.  _"Back where I came from, my job is to excavate ancient ruins. And one day, I found them in an ancient monument. I had asked the research group to hold onto them. However, the time-space transporter carrying them met either an accident or some kind of artificial tragedy. Thirty-one Jewel Seeds were dispersed all over this world. So far, I've been able to find only two, but I was unsuccessful in getting them. That was the two that you received Nanoha. I didn't realize or even come across the other one until it showed up most likely drawn there by your magical energy."_

 _"So there's twenty-six more?"_ questioned Nanoha.

Manoka woke up before standing up, "Rise!"

Everyone rised then bowed their head to the teacher as she bowed back at them. Sometime after that, another class started with the same teacher.

"Isn't the balsam getting much bigger now?" asked the teacher before turning around and writing on the blackboard. "How many centimeters tall is it?"

 _"Wait? Hold on a second,"_ said Nanoha.  _"Listening to that story, the Jewel Seeds getting dispersed wasn't really your fault at all, Yuuno."_

 _"But I was the one that found them, so I have to find them all, and return them to the place where they belong,"_ said Yuuno.

 _"Just a little..."_ said Nanoha. _"Just a little, I think I understand how you feel, Yuuno. Yuuno, you take things very seriously."_

 _"Still that doesn't mean that it was his fault,"_ came Manoka's voice.

 _"Sis,"_ said Nanoha.

 _"But I was..."_ said Yuuno before being cut off.

 _"I apologize for cutting you off, but even though you found them you still tried to do the right thing by transporting them someplace safe,"_ said Manoka.  _"How were you supposed to know that some accident was going to happen?  I still though admire that your taking responsibility for what happened but that accident was not your fault."_

 _"Thank... you... for your... kind words Nanoha,"_ said Yuuno.

 _"That was Manoka, not me Yuuno,"_ said Nanoha.

 _"I'm sorry, please forgive me,"_ said Yuuno.

 _"Relax Yuuno it happens to us a lot, we are used to it,"_ said Manoka.

"Oh, that's right," said the teacher. "Did you put up signs saying these plants are under observation?" The teacher put the chalk down then turned around putting her hands on the front desk. "It would be quite the problem if someone plucked them out, thinking they were weeds!"

The kids in the class started laughing as she said that except for Manoka who had her head on the top of her desk still not moving at all. 

"Oh, and of course, make sure to write your name and the date you planted the seed on the sign," said the teacher. 

 _"Well... I'm sorry I roped you into it last night by having to save me,"_ came Yuuno's voice. _"But all I want from here on is a little bit of time to_ rest, _until my magical powers are back to full strength. A week... No, five days should be enough to get my powers back, so until then..."_

 _"When they come back, what will you do?"_ asked Nanoha.

 _"I'll go on my search for the Jewel Seeds again, alone,"_ said Yuuno.

 _"I won't allow that,"_ said Nanoha.

 _"You won't allow it?!"_ questioned Yuuno.

 _"It's impossible for me to help you during school and cram school, but other than that, I can help,"_ said Nanoha.

 _"But there will be dangerous times, just like last night,"_ said Yuuno.

 _"I mean, I've gotten to know you already,"_ said Nanohaafter giggling, but the classmate next to her thought she was Manoka and just ignored her, _"and I've heard your story. I can't just let you go. Besides, if something like last night were to happen here often, it would trouble everyone around us, right? Yuuno, you're all alone and have nobody around to help you, right? It's lonely to be all by yourself. So let me help you."_

 _"I second that Yuuno. You yourself said it earlier,"_ said Manoka.  _"You was unsuccessful and getting the ones that Nanoha got which lead to you getting injured in the process. We won't let you go off on some suicide mission to get the Jewel Seeds back by yourself. Regardless of whether you went or not we would still follow after you."_

The bell ringed signaling that one of the classes was over.

 _"If someone needs your help, and you have the power to help them out, you should debate whether to help or not_ _,"_ said Nanoha.  _"That's what Dad taught me."_

Arisa was about to grab Manoka's hair, but she woke up stretching looking at her. She started sweating bullets putting her hands behind her back.

"Pull my hair, and I won't be helping you with any questions about your homework Arisa," said Manoka.

"Nanoha?" questioned Arisa confused.

"I'm Nanoha," said Nanoha looking over at them brought to reality.

"Ehhh!" shouted Arisa surprised before palming her forehead as she heard it along with Suzuka.

Later Nanoha, Manoka, Arisa, and Susuka was walking. 

 _"Yuuno we can help you out, right? With the power of magic,"_ said Nanoha as she walked forward a little then turned looking out over the ocean.

 _"Like he's got a choice it's not like he can keep us from following him and he surely can't do it on his own,"_ said Manoka as she got to Nanoha's side quickly then turned looking out over the ocean. 

 _"Yeah..."_ said Yuuno sweatdropping at the last part, but unsure which one said that or which one said what.

 _"I'm not sure if I can be a proper mage or not, but..."_ said Nanoha as she waved Suzuka off along with Manoka and Arisa when Suzuka got home. 

Manoka crossed her arms around her stomach at her sister's lack of confidence in herself and her abilities.

 _"You're already a mage, Manoka or Nanoha,"_ said Yuuno.  _"Sorry not sure which one said that."_

 _"That was my sister Nanoha,"_ said Manoka.

 _"Oh well in any case,"_ said Yuuno.  _"I think you both have much more talent for it than I do."_

 _"Really?"_ questioned Nanoha.  _"I'm not really sure about that myself, but for starters, please teach me all sorts of things."_ Nanoha pointed in a different direction as Arisa was getting into her family vehicle.

Nanoha and Manoka started heading off away from Arisa.

 _"I'll do my best!"_ said Nanoha.

 _"Yeah... Thanks,"_ said Yuuno.

 _"Well that's all good and everything,"_ said Manoka,  _"but you know you could just use Raging Heart for image training, Sis."_

 _"What!?"_ questioned both Nanoha and Yuuno loudly mentally.

 _"What are you talking about Nanoha?"_ questioned Yuuno surprised and confused.

 _"That was my sister Manoka, but I didn't even know Raging Heart could do that,"_ said Nanoha.

 _"Oh right, sorry, I should have realized when you said Raging Heart,"_ said Yuuno apologetically, _"but I didn't know that it could do that either."_

 _"That's my sister for you,"_ said Nanoha.  _"She's the brains of the family at the top of the class in both academics and athletics."_

 _"Sorry, I have to go,"_ said Manoka.  _"I'll be home later."_

 _"Huh? Why?"_ questioned Yuuno confused.

 _"Manoka helps dad out at the cafe as the manager, pastry chef, and makes milkshakes,"_ said Nanoha.

 _"Seriously?"_ questioned Yuuno surprised.

 _"Yes, so see you later,"_ said Manoka.

 _"Later Manoka,"_ said Nanoha with Yuuno following her as she said that.

Manoka split up from Nanoha heading towards Midoriya while Nanoha headed home. 

A little bit later Nanoha spoke up again.

 _"Okay, I'm almost home now!"_ said Nanoha. "For now, how about we have some snacks together?"

 _"Sure. Thanks,"_ said Yuuno.

 _"I wonder what today's snacks will be?"_ said Nanoha.

Sometime later at night Nanoha was in her room changing for bed while Yuuno insisted on waiting outside the bedroom door. Nanoha asked him if it was because of her sister, but Yunno just stated that he wanted to wait outside until she was done changing. Nanoha didn't say anything but guessed it was because of her sister. While he was outside Nanoha's bedroom door waiting Manoka's bedroom door opened up, and she walked out of her room dressed in a dark blue skirt and a black shirt with black thigh-high tights from earlier. Yuuno looked confused as he saw that as it was night time and they were supposed to be getting ready for bed. Manoka walked over towards the stairs about to head down them, but Yuuno ran over to her.

"Nano... Ummmm..." questioned Yuuno rubbing his head before dismissing the name altogether. "Where are you going?"

Manoka turned to look at him and was about to speak up when Nanoha's bedroom door opened. She looked where Yuuno was supposed to be waiting, but saw he wasn't there waiting for her and looked around to see Yuuno over by the stairs with her sister.

"Oh, Sis, you going out?" asked Nanoha as she walked over picking Yuuno up.

"Yes," said Manoka.

Yuuno looked at Nanoha but guessed this was a normal thing for her sister to do. Manoka walked down the stairs, and Nanoha looked down them as she watched her with Yuuno. 

"Oh, Manoka, going out?" asked Shiro.

"Yes, Papa," said Manoka.

"See you when you get back," said Shiro.

That seemed to have confirmed it for Yuuno. This must be a regular thing for her sister to do if their father allowed it.

"I'll be home soon," said Manoka as she went to the door and opened it going out of the door.

Nanoha went to her room with Yuuno before shutting it, but he never bothered to ask where Manoka went at all not thinking anything of it. Shiro was sitting in his chair in the living room when he sensed that Manoka was in trouble and got up going to the door before going out of it. He walked over to the entrance gate going out of it and standing nearby the entrance crossing his arms. At the same time, Nanoha was jolted awake having fallen asleep previously along with Yuuno who also was jolted awake.

 _"Yuuno, that thing just now..."_ said Nanoha standing up looking at Yuuno.

 _"A new Jewel Seed has been executed!"_ said Yuuno. _"It's close by."_

 _"Wait that's nearby where Sis went,"_ said Nanoha.

Yuuno knew that there seemed to be more to that, but decided to ignore it as they didn't feel like telling him.

 _"Let's head over there together. Please help me,"_ said Yuuno.

Nanoha went to the window and peeked out of it to see her father outside.

 _"That's going to be easier said than done,"_ said Nanoha.  _"Dad's outside waiting for Sis to return."_

 _"What is he doing out there?"_ questioned Yuuno confused. 

 _"Dad has a keen sense to tell Manoka's emotions, when she is in trouble, injured, or in danger,"_ said Nanoha.

Yuuno was surprised to hear that their father was able to sense all that about Manoka, but that also made more confusion for Yuuno about Manoka as well. He still hasn't asked anyone more about Manoka, but he didn't want to go behind Manoka's back to do it, so at the current time he was being quiet about it.

 _"So we are trapped, but your sister might need us,"_ said Yuuno worried.

 _"Sis will be fine... probably,"_ said Nanoha thinking a little worried, but that statement only seemed to make Yuuno more worried.

Not too much later they felt the feeling that they got from the jewel seed being executed disappear.

 _"Seems you were right,"_ said Yuuno making Nanoha sigh in relief, but Yuuno ignored it not wanting to pry into personal matters unless needed. Still, he knew there was something more to what Nanoha said even though he wasn't sure what it was.

 _"Yeah,"_ said Nanoha.  _"Let's go back to sleep, I'm sure sis will tell us in the morning or at some point."_

Yuuno agreed thinking that sleep sounded good right at that time. More so since he had a headache trying to find answers to all the weird stuff he saw, heard, and noticed lately about Manoka.

Meanwhile, earlier Manoka was running through the street pretty quickly having detected a Jewel Seed executed, and Leuchtendes Herz confirmed it for her while she was out. She got to a set of stairs to a shrine but didn't stop as she ascended the stairs quickly.

 _"This is the shrine that is dedicated to the nine-tailed fox of_   _mythology,"_ thought Manoka before pulling out her necklace from under her shirt, taking it off and holding the silver gem with black smoke inside it in her thumb and pointer finger. "Leuchtendes Herz." Manoka poped the gem into the air with her thumb and pointer finger.

"Alright, My Lady, initiating set up," came the female little girl voice of Leuchtendes Herz.

There was a silver sphere with black swirls that surrounded Manoka as she floated into the air than she came out in her black, silver, dark blue, and gold barrier jacket along with her staff. After changing Manoka continue up the stairs on feet and when she got to the top, she looked around the area to see the ground of the shrine destroyed in places. She looked around the area noticing that the statue of the nine-tailed fox that is usually there was missing. Even though she could sense that the creature was nearby someplace, she couldn't see where it was, but Leuchtendes Herz had her back as it spoke up.

"Protection." came Leuchtendes Herz as black balls of mystical fire crashed into it.

Manoka noticed the black balls of mystical fire crash into her silver with black swirls barrier then looked up at where they came from to see a black nine-tail fox with red eyes as it came down landing on the ground. The black nine-tail fox didn't seem to have a physical manifested body like the previous one, but it was definitely different from the previous ones. Manoka though wasn't sure what was different about it though from the previous ones that fought last night.

"Thanks, Leuchtendes Herz," said Manoka.

"Your welcome, My Lady," said Leuchtendes Herz.

The nine-tailed fox rushed at them its claws glowing with black mystical fire ready to strike, but Manoka dodged it as Leuchtendes Herz voice spoke up. 

"Flier Fin," said Leuchtendes Herz. 

The black-nine tail fox, however, changed course headed directly at them but was stopped in its place as Leuchtendes Herz spoke up again.

"Chain Bind."

A circle appeared under the nine-tailed fox as chains shot out immobilizing it.

"Luminate Shooter."

Fifteen silver spheres with black swirls of mist inside them appeared in front of Manoka.

"Firing." came the voice of the staff.

The fifteen silver spheres rushed towards the black nine-tailed fox and smashed into it with force throwing it backward. The nine-tailed fox got back up, and several balls of black mystical fire appeared in front of each of its black nine tails before flying towards Manoka.

"Protection." came Leuchtendes Herz as the mystical fire crashed into the silver with black swirls barrier a second time.

The nine-tailed fox rushed towards them its claws glowing with a black mystical fire ready to strike only to be stopped again as the little girl voice of Leuchtendes Herz ranged out.

"Chain Bind." came the voice of the staff.

A circle appeared underneath the Nine-tailed fox before chains came out binding the bull in place a second time just like it did the first time.

"Luminate Shooter." came the voice of the staff as another twenty silver spheres with black swirls of mist inside them appeared in front of Manoka. "Firing."

The twenty silver spheres rushed towards the black nine-tailed fox and smashed into it with force throwing it backward. The black nine-tailed fox got back up, and the cycle of Protection, Chain Bind, and Luminate Shooter repeated until three Jewel Seeds showed themselves leaving a white transparent nine-tailed fox. Manoka walked forwards moving the staff towards the jewel seeds.

"Receiving numbers eight, nine, ten," came the little girl voice of Leuchtendes Herz as it took the Jewel Seeds inside of it.

The magic disappeared in a silver glow with black swirls as Manoka went back to normal catching Leuchtendes Herz before putting the necklace back on hiding it under her shirt. She looked at the transparently while nine-tailed fox that was looking at her with blue eyes and the white nine-tailed fox bowed its head to her making her bow her head back at her. Manoka stood back up smiling as she looked at the transparent nine-tailed fox it gave of a white mist in the area that covered the shrine. When the mist died off the shrine looked back to normal having been repaired, but the white nine-tailed fox was no longer there. Manoka noticed the statue of the nine-tailed fox was back as well in its place. She understood now why this one seemed different than that of the previous one. It didn't have a physical manifested body, but it did have a spiritual manifested body. Manoka bowed to the statue one last time before she turned and ran off down the stairs of the shrine.

"Let's go home Leuchtendes Herz," said Manoka. "I'm sure father will be waiting."

"Yes, My Lady," came Leuchtendes Herz.

When Manoka got down the stairs, she started heading home. As she was heading home the shrine of the nine-tailed fox shined with a white light then faded back to normal. Manoka got home seeing her father waiting at the entrance fence to their house, and she walked over.

"Good your home, Manoka," said Shiro not bothering to question where she was and what she was doing. "Let's go inside."

"Yes, Papa," said Manoka beaming a smile then ran inside the house while Shiro walked to the door of the house.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter two of Magical Girl Lyrical Twins. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter was just a little shy of reaching my maximum goal of 10k words which was really nice. We got some interesting parts of this story taking place during this chapter like at the beginning where we see that Nanoha isn't the only Magical girl in the Takamachi family. There is still a bunch of mystery on a few things, and a lot of it won't be figured out for some time, but some of it will be found out in a couple of chapters. I'm sure if you haven't noticed before now that there are changes to the story then you will definitely see the changes in this chapter unless you have never seen Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha before. This one takes place in episode two of Magical Girl Lyrical while the next chapter will be a little different than your usual mostly at the beginning until we get to the battle that will cover the ending part of the original episode 2. As for chapter 4, I'm not sure what to do with Manoka's battle in that one, but whatever it is it will most likely be either spiritual or a manifestation similar to the first battle. I won't say why it has to be that way as it will ruin the story, but you will understand by the ending of chapter four, so if you have any ideas feel free to let me know. Just don't get carried away and start throwing gargantuan dragons into the mix. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Magical Girl's Lyrical Twins.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the Characters in it, but I do own my own OC's and any other OC's later on.


	3. Admiration, Class President, and Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nanoha found herself back into a corner by two creatures, Manoka transformed into a magical girl. They learn more about the ferret-like animal or boy and soon learn more about the Jewel Seeds and why the boy was there, and both of them decided to help him out. During the night the second Jewel Seed is activated and with Nanoha and Yuuno unable to act they had no choice than to leave it up to Manoka. Now, what will happen next and will anyone find out the answers about Manoka and the Takamachi family? The only way we are going to know that is by continuing the story.

It was just before dawn when Manoka's black cell phone started vibrating going off. She reached out to shut it off but knocked it off her bed and had to reach an arm out from under the light blue fluffy blanket that she was covered up with just to turn it off. She pulled her arm back into her covers then threw her blanket off revealing she was in a silver training bra and black panties with a silver bow on the front of them. She stretched yawning quietly then got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. She knew her father wouldn't be up yet, but will be soon to start breakfast, and there was something she had to do before her father got up. When she was finished dressing, she went over to her bedroom door opened it and walked out closing the door behind her quietly then she made her way to Nanoha's bedroom.

Unlike her Nanoha never locked her bedroom door at all, so Manoka just opened it quietly and walked in shutting it quietly behind her. She walked over to where Yuuno was curled up in a basket sleeping, and her shadow fell over him as she got over to him, but Yuuno didn't wake up. She reached out and poked him gently with her pointer finger, but all Yuuno did was roll over facing the wall. Manoka gently poked him again, but Yuuno didn't move or even stir at all. Manoka poked him two more times after that, but all Yuuno did was roll over the first time and ignore her the second time which made Manoka's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

 _"Yunno!"_ shouted Manoka mentally.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Yuuno jolted awake jumping into the air with his fur standing on end. 

When he landed, he looked at Manoka putting his paw on his rapidly beating heart wondering which sister it was that just almost gave him a heart attack, but that was answered when a voice spoke up as Nanoha pulled the covers off sitting up sleepily.

"Yuuno, why are you being so..." said Nanoha rubbing her eyes then looking over at him to see Manoka was in her bedroom. "Sis?"

Nanoha looked confused as to why her sister was in her bedroom and at such an early time as it was still dark outside. 

"Give me a heart attack why don't you, Manoka," said Yuuno his heart still beating rapidly.

"Really?" asked Manoka amused.

"No," said Yuuno sweatdropping.

Nanoha looked at her phone before gasping at the time.

"Sis, what are you doing here. It's not even dawn yet?" asked Nanoha confused.

 _"Quiet you want dad, big brother, or big sister to wake up?"_ questioned Manoka before going over to Nanoha's bedroom door while Yuuno and Nanoha looked at each other confused. 

Manoka opened it quietly and poked her head out looking around for a little bit then pulled her head in closing the door sighing in relief. The last thing she needed was for her father, big brother, or big sister to overhear their conversation. She went back over to where Yuuno was at looking down at him before speaking up mentally.

 _"Yuuno you said that the Jewel Seeds sometimes go out of control using the powers of mistaken executions by people or animals that randomly find them, but you said nothing about them corrupting spirits,"_ said Manoka.

 _"What?"_ questioned Yuuno confused.

 _"Last night while I was out I detected another Jewel Seed being executed, and after confirming it I made my way there,"_ said Manoka.

Nanoha and Yuuno realized she was talking about last night.

 _"Sorry, your father was outside last night so we couldn't make it there,"_ said Yuuno apologetically.

 _"That's not the point,"_ said Manoka.  _"When I got there I noticed it was a shrine that was dedicated to the mythical nine-tailed fox. When I got to the top the whole place was in ruin, and I noticed the statue that is usually there was gone, but I couldn't find the creature."_

 _"Huh, but you did find it and get the Jewel Seeds right?"_ questioned Yuuno confused.

 _"I knew it was nearby, but I couldn't see it until it attacked me. I was protected though and saw that it was a black nine-tailed fox that looked like the ones we previously fought,"_ said Manoka.

 _"A thought entity,"_ said Yuuno.

 _"It was different,"_ said Manoka.  _"I didn't know why it was different until after I defeated it and the Jewel Seeds left the body to reveal a transparent white nine-tailed fox. I knew then that it was a spirit. Yuuno why didn't you tell us that the Jewel Seeds can corrupt spirits unwillingly?"_

Yuuno's eyes widen as he heard that surprised then looked down apologetically,  _"Sorry, I didn't know they could do that."_

 _"Well, no harm done,"_ said Manoka.  _"After defeating the black nine-tailed fox, the spirit of the white nine-tailed fox restored the shrine to its former glory."_

 _"Which_ _Jewel Seeds did you get, Sis?"_ asked Nanoha.

 _"Numbers 8, 9, and 10,"_ said Manoka.  _"Sorry to bother you so early, but I'm going to go study now."_

 _"What are you talking about you never study, Sis,"_ said Nanoha.

Yuuno heard that and was very curious as to these two being in school.

 _"I'm curious about your school,"_ said Yuuno.

 _"If I take you I will get into trouble,"_ said Nanoha as she thought to herself.  _"Wait I know."_

Nanoha looked at Manoka.

 _"No, No way, don't give me that look,"_ said Manoka.

 _"Awe please Sis? It will only be for a day,"_ said Nanoha pleading giving her puppy eyes.

Yuuno thought that was kind of cute while Manoka sighed as she saw it.

 _"Fine he can get in my school bag, but stay quiet and don't make a sound out loud,"_ said Manoka. _"Just talk like we are now."_

 _"Won't you get in trouble though?"_ asked Yuuno confused.

 _"Don't worry about that,"_ said Nanoha.

Yuuno looked at her unsure but decided to go with it as he was curious about how their school life is like. Especially after the things he heard.

 _"Alright so want me to come with you?"_ asked Yuuno.

 _"We got time,"_ said Manoka.  _"I'll put you in my school bag after breakfast when I come back upstairs to get it. Keep your head inside, but I'll make it so you can look out just don't be seen."_

Yuuno nodded his head at her as Manoka made her way to the bedroom door quietly opening it looking out to hear a little noise downstairs. She went out and quietly shut the door before making her way to her bedroom. She went back into her room quietly then made her way over to her bookshelf and grabbed a book before making her way to her bed where she laid down and started to read.

Back in Nanoha's bedroom, she smiled at Yuuno before he asked her something.

"So your Sis went to study?" asked Yuuno.

"She never studies," said Nanoha. "She is most likely in her room reading a book."

Yuuno sweatdropped as he heard that.

Sometime later when Manoka's cell phone started vibrating again due to having two different alarm systems set the previous night, she reached out and turned it off. Manoka got up then went to her bedroom door and went out closing the door behind her and making her way over to Nanoha's bedroom door. She opened it a small crack just as Nanoha's cell phone started going off. Yuuno scrambled out looking at Manoka thankfully who shut Nanoha's bedroom door.

 _"She went back to sleep didn't she?"_ asked Manoka.

 _"Yup,"_ said Yuuno nodding his head.

 _"I'll be downstairs,"_ said Manoka.

 _"Okay, see you when we get down there,"_ said Yuuno.

Manoka didn't bother saying anything as she made her way down the stairs then through the house to the dining room.

"Good Morning Papa," said Manoka.

"Oh, Manoka, good morning," said Shiro not bothering to turn around. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

 _"Yuuno let Nanoha know that breakfast will be ready soon,"_ said Manoka mentally to Yuuno.

 _"Got it,"_ said Yuuno.

Manoka made her way out, and Shiro heard her leave the dining room making her way to the dojo to get Kyouya and Miyuki. Nanoha came into the dining room not long later with Yuuno on her shoulder.

"Good morning Dad!" said Nanoha loudly.

"Good morning to you too Nanoha," said Shiro.

Yuuno wondered how their father was able to remember or tell who was who as he got down off Nanoha's shoulder onto the floor nearby Nanoha and Manoka's chair. Nanoha went over to her father who turned to her and asked her politely to take some drinks to the table. Nanoha did setting the drinks then put Yuuno's bowl of water down on the floor for him. Manoka came back inside a little while later with Miyuki and Kyouya. Both of them made their usual morning apology of skipping school that never happened only for their father to tell them it's morning and for them to turn to Manoka calling her Nanoha and stating she lied to them. This was nothing new, and it happened every day in the morning only because Kyouya would always question the time of day and if it was not this, it would either be another sarcastic remark, another joke, or a tease of eating his share of the food. Just like they do at every meal they all sat down, and Manoka did the blessing after getting after Kyouya then everyone went about eating breakfast. One thing Yuuno noticed about the meals other then the blessings is that Nanoha or Manoka whichever one it was ate a lot more than everyone else in the family.

When breakfast was finished Manoka excused herself then collected Yuuno and her dishes as well as anyone else that was finished before taking them over to the sink. She then made her way out of the dining room and as she did Yuuno ran over and climbed up onto her shoulder. Manoka made her way upstairs then went to her bedroom door opening it and walked in shutting the door behind her. Manoka made her way over to her bag that was next to her desk with a shelf above it that was connected to the desk and filled with books. It was only Yuuno's second time being in here, but looking around he noticed that Manoka's room was tidier and neater than that of Nanoha's room. 

 _"I'm Sorry to say, but it's going to be a little cramp, so I hope you don't mind,"_ said Manoka opening her bag moving things around as Yuuno looked at all the textbooks inside along with other books for who knows what purpose, clothing, and other things.  _"You'll have to do the best you can and try not to move around so much that it will be noticeable. I'll try to make it so you can climb onto the textbooks and look out from the top, but make sure no one sees your eyes."_

 _"I do my best,"_ said Yuuno,  _"but what about if you have to open your bag."_

 _"If you're worried about that then just hide, but you should be fine,"_ said Manoka.

Yuuno decided to go with it as Manoka picked him up and gently set in inside the bag on top of the books.

 _"Alright lay down on the books, and I'll close this, but you'll have plenty of light to see,"_ said Manoka.

Yuuno got comfortable laying down on the book inside the bag then Manoka gentle closed the bag then put it on.

 _"Are you alright in there?"_ asked Manoka.

 _"Yes,"_ said Yuuno.

 _"Alright here we go,"_ said Manoka.  _"It may get a little bumpy in there at times, so I apologize in advance."_

 _"Understood I just hope I don't get crushed,"_ said Yuuno.

 _"I'll try my best not to,"_ said Manoka.

Manoka went to her bedroom door then went out of it closing it then came back downstairs with her bag on her back. She set it down gently as she met her sister next to the entrance door and started putting her shoes on.

Sometime later outside a blue and white bus honked its horn pulled over to the side.

"Good morning!" came Nanoha's greeting as she got onto the bus.

"Good morning Manoka!" came several voices from other kids on the bus looking at Nanoha.

Yuuno was confused as he thought Manoka was the one carrying him unless the two sisters switched places at some point.

"Good morning," said Manoka greeting everyone in a much calmer, polite, and softer voice then Nanoha as she got onto the bus behind Nanoha.

"Nanoha! Manoka!" said Arisa and Suzuka waving their hands at them at the back of the bus.

 _"Those are the voices of the girls that was with them when they found me,"_ thought Yuuno. 

Nanoha and Manoka made their way to them not bothering to reply to the several other kids on the bus, but still waving to them as they passed by.

"Suzuka! Arisa!" said Nanoha as she got back to them.

"Morning," said Arisa.

"Good morning, Manoka," said Suzuka who was the purple haired girl.

"I'm Nanoha," said Nanoha correcting them.

"Ehhhh!" shouted everyone on the bus falling over in their seats dramatically along with Arisa and Suzuka while Yuuno had to hold his surprise inside of himself instead of shouting, but none the less sweatdropped as heard everyone get the two sisters mixed up.

 _"So I was right. These two are mixed up a lot. No wonder why they are used to it,"_ thought Yuuno from inside Manoka's bag.

They soon recovered as they looked at Nanoha and Manoka.

"Sorry," apologized Suzuka and Arisa as she moved to the side.

Nanoha took her seat in the middle of them next to Suzuka while Manoka took her position in the middle between Nanoha and Arisa putting her bag down below nearby her feet. The bus door closed and then pulled away. As the bus continued, Nanoha was smiling while Arisa pulled out her homework.

"Manoka can you take a look at this?" asked Arisa handing the papers to Nanoha who blinked.

Manoka took it taking it from her hand.

"Nanoha? What are you doing?" questioned Arisa.

"I'm Nanoha," said Nanoha raising her hand.

Arisa palmed her forehead as she heard that before looking at Manoka while Suzuka sweatdropped, but Suzuka wasn't the only one that sweatdropped as Yuuno did to at hearing that.

 _"I wonder how bad these two sisters are mixed up,"_ thought Yuuno curiously.

"I'm sorry," apologized Arisa.

"Arisa this here is incorrect," said Manoka pointing to a problem.

"Huh?" questioned Arisa looking at it.

"Don't you see what the problem is?" asked Manoka.

"No not really," said Arisa confused.

"Watch," said Manoka as she started showing her how to do it correctly. "See."

"Oh I see," said Arisa understanding now what was wrong. "Thanks, Manoka. Is there any others."

"Your welcome and there is," said Manoka.

"Which ones?" asked Arisa.

Manoka pointed to a few of them before handing the paper back to Arisa who continued to try to figure them out with a frustrated face. It was just like the day they met Yuuno, but this time it was over a different subject than the previous one.

Sometime later the teacher was going on about Japanese language. Yuuno crawled around carefully making sure not to make any noise or too much movement to get a better look. He peaked his eyes out through the crack at the top of Manoka's bag that seemed to be on Manoka's desk. He was careful not to let anyone see his eyes. Yuuno was pretty sure that the twin that was laying her head down on her desk sleeping was Manoka from what he remembers during their last conversation at school. He wondered if the teacher was going to get after her, but she did not attempt to do so as she continued teaching. Even more surprising Manoka didn't even get out her textbook, and Yuuno wondered if she even used them at all.

 _"Yuuno you're going to have to hide soon as I'm going to need to get my textbook out,"_ said Manoka mentally.

Yuuno understood and started carefully crawling around until he was hidden inside the bag. Soon the teacher gave out some papers and Manoka woke up before opening her bag looking inside to see Yuuno was hiding exceptionally well. She pulled out her textbook hoping Yuuno wasn't anywhere near it and relaxed when she saw he wasn't. She then closed her bag before setting the textbook on her desk. Yuuno crawled around carefully making sure not to make any noise or too much movement to get another look peaking his eyes out through the crack at the top of Manoka's bag again. Yuuno was confused as he looked down at the textbook.

 _"What that's not Japanese at all?"_ thought Yuuno confused before sending a message to Manoka.  _"Manoka what language is that? I never saw it before."_

 _"It's Italian,"_ said Manoka.  _"I already know three languages and working on my fourth."_

 _"What languages do you know?"_ asked Yuuno curious.

 _"Japanese, English, and German,"_ said Manoka.

Yuuno was surprised and impressed as he heard that but made sure to remain quiet. He continued to watch as Manoka looked at the worksheet then used the textbook to check what she needed before writing down something in Japanese apparently translating what was written in Italian to Japanese. This took a little while, but soon Manoka was done before the end of class as she got up going to the front handing the worksheet in. While she was doing that Yuuno hid inside of Manoka's bag so she can put the textbook away. Manoka made sure he was hiding as she made her way back to her desk then opened her bag putting the textbook back inside before closing it again. She then laid her head down going back to sleep while the others in class continued to work. Yuuno made his way back so he could look out to see everyone working except Manoka who was sleeping again. Some time went by then the bell went off indicating the end of class and waking Manoka up as she stood up from her desk.

"Rise!" shouted Manoka.

Yuuno was surprised as Manoka don't usually shout, and he thought this was the teacher's job. Everyone stood up as she said that.

"Bow!" shouted Manoka.

Everyone bowed as she said that at the teacher who bowed back.

"Dismissed!" shouted Manoka as she got her bag putting it back on carefully.

Later that day it was lunch time, and Manoka was able to go to lunch thirty minutes earlier than everyone else. Something she was glad for as she got made sure to bring a bit of extra food with her that day. Manoka got to the spot where she was planning to eat today which was not the same spot as last time, but under a cherry blossom in the schoolyard yet farther away from the school. She got her food out starting to eat it while giving some of it to Yuuno along the way. Between both of them, they finished it all before Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa found them. When they did Manoka had already taken care of her lunch, and Yuuno was again making sure not to be found out. Manoka laid down on the ground while the others ate, but Arisa spoke up not long later.

"So what language you working on now Nanoha?" asked Arisa.

"I'm Nanoha," said Nanoha raising her hand.

Arisa and Suzuka palmed their foreheads as they heard that while Yuuno sweatdropped.

"Sorry, I mean Manoka," said Arisa apologetically.

"I just finished German, so the teacher started me on Italian," said Manoka.

"That's your fourth Language," said Suzuka impressed. "You could be a translator."

Manoka just ignored it as she looked up at the sky and everyone went back to eating while talking except Manoka who remained quiet. The others were have finished with their lunch when Manoka got up grabbing her bag and taking off back to her homeroom class to change for PE. She was the only one there except for the teacher who was eating, and she got her name wrong until she saw Manoka pull out her PE clothing then the teacher understood. Manoka made sure that Yuuno was hidden before she got her PE clothing out. The teacher got up locking the door of the classroom while Manoka moved her bag so that the cracks at the top of her bag was facing toward the front of the class and towards the back of the class. Manoka then started changing into her PE outfit which was a pair of knee-length light blue silky sports shorts and a white shirt, but she didn't put any shoes on instead going barefoot. While she was changing the teacher went back to her spot finishing her lunch.

When Manoka was done, she put her clothes away in her bag after making sure Yuuno was hiding, and after closing her bag, she picked it up grabbed her shoes before heading to the door. She unlocked the door coming out and heading through the halls back outside where PE will start soon. Nanoha in the other girls passed them making their way to homeroom to change for PE. When Manoka got outside, she put her shoes next to a bench along with her bag sideways so Yuuno could watch if he wanted then sat down waiting. Soon the others for PE started coming out and Manoka seeing that got up walking over to the PE teacher standing next to him and the PE teacher handed her a clipboard.

Yuuno crawled around carefully so he can peak out through the crack without being found out. He looked out as the others started gathering in front of the PE teacher and Manoka. Right away he noticed that Manoka's outfit was different than both the males and females outfits. The other males in the class were wearing a similar outfit except their shorts was down to the middle thighs and was navy blue instead of down to the knees and light blue. The girls looked as though they were wearing navy blue panties and a white shirt. Yuuno was a bit embarrassed to see that but tried hard to ignore it as he watched.

When everyone was gathered Manoka started taking attendance which was nothing new to Yuuno as she did this in every class so far as well as dismissing everyone from class. When attendance was done, Manoka gave the clipboard to the teacher confirming everyone was there then lined up with everyone else in front of them. The teacher started them out on running around the area in an oval type pattern, and everyone took off. It wasn't long when Yuuno noticed a difference. Nanoha was farther back near the rare of the group, and Yuuno was pretty sure that it was Nanoha as Manoka was at the front of the group leading everyone with a gap between her in the others. Arisa one of the girls that he learned the name of was in the middle of the group while Suzuka another girl that he learned the name of was leading the others just behind Manoka. It was also easier to tell which one was Manoka and Nanoha thanks to Manoka wearing those shorts while Nanoha was wearing... p-p-pan... well you get the idea.

When that was over with they all started some sort of sport that Yuuno never saw before, but from what he could understand of the sport is that it was a team sport with two teams that threw balls trying to hit opponents while avoiding being hit themselves. The objective of each team seemed to be eliminating all members of the opposing team by hitting them with thrown balls, catching a ball thrown by an opponent, or induce an opponent to commit a violation, such as stepping outside the court. Nanoha and Manoka were on the same team from what Yuuno can tell while Arisa and Suzuka were on the opposite team. Arisa and Suzuka's team started with the ball, and it wasn't long after that when Nanoha got taken out by Arisa. Nanoha joined Yuuno on the bench nearby him, but not blocking his view of the game. They didn't seem to stop their taking everyone else out on Nanoha and Manoka's team except Manoka who was the last one left. Arisa and Suzuka both surrounded her along with the others on every side with no way out.

"That's different never seen Arisa and Suzuka try this," said Nanoha seeing it.

It looked pretty hopeless as Yuuno seen that, but he was surprised at what he saw happen next. Suzuka threw a fastball at the same time as Arisa, but her ball was much faster then Arisa's ball. Manoka caught Suzuka's fastball in her hands before dodging Aria's ball by performing a type of arch over it making it hit Suzuka who was already out, but she didn't stop there as she threw the ball she had at Arisa in mid-air hitting her and taking her out. The group that seen that disbursed immediately running from her as she quickly picked up the same ball she hit Arisa with before running after them. In the end, Nanoha and Manoka's team won when Manoka took out every single one of the opposite side by herself. Before the end of PE Manoka ran over to her bag picking it up gently along with her shoes then left the area. Yuuno was confused as he saw that happen as he thought she would stay to dismiss everyone from class.

Not long later after Manoka changed back into her school outfit and refreshed in the bathroom to Yuuno's embarrassment which made him hide Manoka headed for her next class passing the others as they went to change and refreshen up themselves. When they got to the next class that was Music class, Manoka went over to a piano setting her bag down nearby it so that Yuuno can watch her and the rest of the class. Manoka sat down at the piano waiting until the others got to class while Yuuno crawled around carefully so he can peak out through the crack like he has been doing.

It wasn't long when everyone started coming into the classroom and as they did Manoka got up before going over to the teacher who passed her a clipboard. When everyone was in their spot, Manoka started taking attendance confirming that everyone was there and handing the clipboard back to the teacher who took it. Instead of getting with all the others Manoka went over to the piano, and Yuuno looked curious as he saw that wondering what the thing was. The class started after that and Manoka played the piano and sang with the others singing along with her while the teacher directed everyone. Later during the class, the teacher had them all stay quiet before looking at Manoka who started playing a beautiful song on the piano singing along with it. Yuuno was surprised and impressed as he never heard a beautiful song or voice before. More importantly, he didn't even know Manoka could sing like this as she is usually always quiet.

When school was done, it was off to cram school with Yuuno coming along. Manoka slept through all of cram school, but at this point, it wasn't so much as a surprise to Yuuno. He did wonder how her grades were with her sleeping through all her classes except for a few of them which required hands-on work. When cram school was over Manoka and Nanoha got with Arisa and Suzuka, but then Manoka spoke up.

"Sis can you take my bag home?" asked Manoka. "I'm going to head off."

"Sure," said Nanoha and Manoka passed her bag to her gently.

Arisa and Suzuka didn't think anything of it as somedays Manoka will have Nanoha take her bag home. Manoka then took off stopping momentarily to wave off Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka before heading off to Midoriya to help her father with the cafe. Yuuno already knew this as from what Nanoha said last time. Nanoha, Arisa, and Suzuka continued until Nanoha seen them off and head off home. When she was far enough away, she let Yuuno out of Manoka's bag who climbed up on to her shoulder.

 _"So how you enjoy going to school?"_ asked Nanoha.

 _"Your sister was very gentle with me in her bag,"_ said Yuuno as they continued through town.  _"I'm just very glad no one found out that I was in there. That would have been bad."_

 _"You don't have to worry about that,"_ said Nanoha giggling.  _"My sister rarely ever gets into trouble no matter what she does. She's the class president of her grade."_

 _"Ehhhh!"_ shouted Yuuno surprised as he heard that.

 _"She's at the top of her class both academically and athletically, so naturally everyone in school admires her for it,"_ said Nanoha.  _"They tried to get her to become the student council president once, but she turned them down."_

Yuuno understood after all Manoka was going to school, cram school, and after cram school, she is helping out her father at the cafe. It also explained why she was the one doing the attendance, rise, bow, dismiss of each class, and why her PE outfit was different than the others. There were only a few things that he still didn't understand though.

 _"You said your sister never studies and that she's at the top of her class,"_ said Yuuno curious.  _"What's her grades if she's sleeping all the time."_

 _"My sister never studies and still gets A's and A+'s,"_ said Nanoha.  _"She never uses her textbooks unless necessary and even though she sleeps during class, she is able to still know what is going on. Don't ask me how as I don't know."_

Yuuno was surprised to hear that Manoka's grades were still very high even with her sleeping in class and that she is able to know what is going on even without paying attention.

 _"I see, but there are still two things during school that I'm confused and curious about,"_ said Yuuno.

 _"Yes, what is that?"_ asked Nanoha.

 _"Does your school really have the girls wear such outfits during PE?"_ questioned Yuuno.

 _"You mean Bloomers?"_ asked Nanoha.

 _"Bloomers?"_ questioned Yuuno confused.

 _"There like shorts and allows for easier movement, so yes the school does have the girls wear them during PE,"_ said Nanoha.

 _"Okay that explains it,"_ said Yuuno.  _"The last thing I'm confused about was that sport you played during PE. Is it a sport on your world?"_

 _"Well you could say that, but it's more of a game for kids our age,"_ said Nanoha.  _"It's called dodgeball."_

 _"I understand,"_ said Yuuno not wishing to talk about the embarrassing stuff he had to endure during school.

Nanoha and Yuuno continued for a little while until they got a feeling and froze in place at feeling it as the sky looked like it turned yellow for a short time then went away. A man bumped into Nanoha.

"Excuse me..." said Nanoha.  _"Yuuno that was a Jewel Seed like last night."_

 _"Yes a new Jewel Seed has been executed!"_ said Yuuno.  _"It's really close by!"_

 _"What should we do?"_ asked Nanoha.

 _"Let's head over there together. Please help me,"_ said Yuuno.  _"Manoka another Jewel Seed."_

 _"I'm sorry I'm at the cafe with father, and if I leave he will know something is up,"_ said Manoka.  _"You two will have to do this one together. I won't be able to help."_

 _"Alright let's go,"_ said Yuuno.

"Okay," said Nanoha nodding her head as she took off with Yuuno.

Meanwhile, at a shrine, a black beast terrified a woman who fainted. At the same time, Nanoha and Yuuno were climbing the stairs of the shrine.

"Nanoha! Raging Heart!" shouted Yuuno.

"Okay!" said Nanoha as she got out Raging Heart who was on a rope like necklace. 

There was a roar from the beast as Nanoha and Yuuno got closer to the top to see the black beast.

"It's already taken in one of the local creatures," said Yuuno. 

"What's going to happen?" asked Nanoha looking at Yuuno.

"It will be tougher, because it has a physical body!" said Yuuno.

"It'll be all right, I think," said Nanoha stepping forwards.

Yuuno turned to look at her to see she hasn't booted up Raging Heart yet.

"Nanoha!" shouted Yuuno making Nanoha look at him. "Boot up the Raging Heart!"

"How do I boot it?" asked Nanoha confused.

The black beast dog charged towards them catching Nanoha's attention. Yuuno climbed up on Nanoha's shoulder before speaking.

"Start with 'I am the one who has been given a mission!' The boot password!" shouted Yuuno.

"What?" questioned Nanoha.

The black beast dog continued to charge forwards.

"I can't remember such a long spell!" shouted Nanoha.

"I'll tell you again, so repeat after me!" shouted Yuuno.

"Got it!" shouted Nanoha as the black beast dog continued to get closer.

Nanoha shrieked as she brought her fist into a guard position. A ring went out from Raging Heart, and Nanoha's hand started glowing pink.

"Raging Heart?" questioned Nanoha.

"Stand by ready," came the mechanical voice. "Set up."

There was a pink glow, and Raging Heart staff was in Nanoha's hands. Yuuno looked surprised as he saw that.

 _"She booted up the Raging Heart without a password?!"_   thought Yuuno.

The black beast dog growled before charging forwards.

"Nanoha, the protective armor!" shouted Yuuno getting Nanoha's attention who looked a bit scared.

"Huh? Yes," said Nanoha holding Raging Heart in front of her.

"Barrier Jacket," came the mechanical voice.

There was a pink dome around Nanoha before a crash as the black beast dog crashed into it giving a smoke cloud.

"Nanoha!" shouted Yuuno at the top of the stairs having been separated.

The smoke cleared to reveal Nanoha was safe. The black beast creature growled getting Nanoha's attention after she sighed in relief making her look up at it. It jumped at her and Nanoha put the staff in a guard position. The black beast god crashed into a pink shield giving off a light.

"Protect condition: all green," came the mechanical voice of Raging Heart.

The black beast dog was thrown away from hitting the ground.

"No damage dealt from that blow?" questioned Yuuno. " _Just as I thought, this girl has an amazing amount of talent."_

Nanoha got back up, "Ouch... but it didn't hurt enough to make me say it. Let's see. I need to do that again, right?" Nanoha brought the device down. "Raging Heart, Please?"

"All right," came the mechanical voice. "Ring Bind."

The black beast dog like creature was bound holding it in place surprising Nanoha and Yuuno as they saw that. Nanoha wasn't expecting it to bind the black beast dog.

"Divine shooter," came the mechanical voice as pink spheres appeared in front of her. "Firing!"

The pink spheres crashed into the dog creature and then this repeated several times until two blue Jewel Seeds left its host showing a puppy when Nanoha saw that she looked a bit worried but claimed the Jewel Seeds first as she held Raging Heart out to it.

"Receiving Number 17 and 22," came the mechanical voice of Raging Heart.

"Is this good enough?" asked Nanoha looking at Yuuno.

"Yeah, it couldn't have been any better," said Yuuno.

Nanoha walked over to where the puppy is at before checking it to see that it was alright while Yuuno looked at her curious as to why she did that. She stood back up going back over to the stairs as Yuuno climbed up onto her shoulder.

 _"You know Nanoha if your worried about that dog you could have used the sealing function,"_ said Yuuno.

 _"I wish you would have told me that sooner Yuuno,"_ said Nanoha. 

 _"Sorry I forgot to mention it,"_ said Yuuno.

 _"Explain to me about it when we get home,"_ said Nanoha.

 _"Sure thing Nanoha,"_ said Yuuno.

Later that day as the sun was setting the lady woke up and found her dog before leaving the shrine. Nanoha and Yuuno were sitting nearby.

"I guess this is where you say, 'thanks for the hard work'?" questioned Nanoha.

"Yeah, that's right," said Yuuno.

Nanoha stood up as she looked at Yuuno.

"Come to think of it, I'm starving," said Nanoha. "I'm sure Sister has something waiting for us."

"Your sister food is definitely delicious," said Yuuno.

Nanoha and Yuuno headed down the stairs as they headed home from the shrine.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is chapter three of Magical Girl Lyrical Twins. I hope you like this chapter. I apologize that it took me a while to finish this chapter, but I been thinking of thing about this story and a new story I plan to start soon. This story was a little different then the anime at the start, but the ending of it was similar to that of episode two of the anime. Keep in mind that not everything is the same. Some parts of the story are taken from the movie, some are taken from the anime, while some are made up and added. Like Nanoha and Manoka's barrier jacket and device which is the sacred version. Some versions of the barrier jacket and device will not make an appearance in the story like the regular anime version of Raging Heart and barrier jacket (Aggressor I think it was). Other versions like the regular version of Exelion mode will also not be taking place in this story and will instead have the upgraded version which I personally think looks better. If your curious about my next Magical Girl Lyrical Story look below for the name, but there will be some similarity and differences as this story. Anyways enjoy, and I see you on the next chapter of Magical Girl Lyrical Twins.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the characters, but I do own my own OCs and the additions to the story.

 **Upcoming Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Story:** Magical Girl Lyrical Sisters.


End file.
